Kurama and the Mysterious Wizard
by Toki Mirage
Summary: YYHHP crossover. Pairings will eventually be KuramaHarryOC. Starts out with a low rating and inclines in violence and other stuff. Kurama is sent to Hogwarts to kill Voldemort. However, he isn't the only one with that mission... [Discontinued]
1. Chapter One

**Kurama and a Mysterious Wizard**  
.

.  
Chapter One:  
  
Kurama walked out of his taxi and came face to face with the bustle of England crowds. The driver drove off once Kurama paid and removed his bag from the back seat.  
  
The sun shone at its highest peak in the sky, and a check at the clock tower confirmed Kurama's hypothesis of the time being noon.  
  
As he walked down the street, he soon came across a building that bore a strangely painted sign reading 'Leaky Cauldron'. This being his stop, he walked into the ancient looking door and strode up to the counter. He waited patiently for the server to get through his customers before addressing him. "Excuse me sir," this caught the old man's attention after he had ignored Kurama, "I was supposed to meet someone here by the name of Dumbledore, where might I find him?" He asked politely.  
  
Recognition crossed the old man's face before he said energetically, "Ah, Dumbledore's been waiting for you to come, follow me please."  
  
Kurama followed the aged man to a table that was farthest away from the door. Soon he spotted an even older man with a very long beard, sitting in one of the seats.  
  
The man, who he presumed was Dumbledore, spoke to him in a soft yet strong voice, "What is your name?"  
  
"Minamino Shuiichi, but I prefer to be addressed as Kurama."  
  
"I have waited for you, and I hope you are not fatigued by your travels?" His eyes twinkled slightly in the dim lighting of the Leaky Cauldron as he motioned for Kurama to take a seat across from him.  
  
Once Kurama had placed his bag beside the motioned chair, he sat, looking across the table at Dumbledore, who was smiling at an unknown joke. Kurama was about to ask why he had been sent here by Koenma when he suddenly recalled all that the young ruler had said...  
  
past   
  
Koenma, the ruler of Spirit World, had just finished explaining the mission Kurama had been chosen specifically to do, and Kurama was slightly confused.  
  
"Kurama," the ruler of Spirit World said through his pacifier, "this mission I want you to do for me must be done alone, none of the others will know about it, and it will leave this mission shrouded in mist to their eyes. All I will inform them is that you are off on your own taking care of something that only YOU can do, which is quite true." Koenma had added the last bit with humor clear in his 'closed' eyes.  
  
"Why is it that the others cannot come?" Kurama asked calmly, completely aware of the annoyance that had begun to show on the ruler's face, yet he chose to ignore it completely.  
  
"Well, I would think it would be quite obvious to you Kurama," annoyance had found a way to snake its way into his voice as well. Kurama frowned slightly at the pun, but his face smoothed when Koenma continued. "You see Kurama," he began, stating it as if it was obvious, "Kuwabara is too 'stupid' for this mission, Yusuke would skip all the classes, Hiei would kill anyone that got too close, and that leaves YOU! The most PATIENT detective of them all!"  
  
Kurama portrayed himself on the outside as if nothing affected him, but on the inside his mind was working a mile a second to process the information he'd been given. 'Koenma wants me to leave Japan, go to England, become a 'wizard' AND go to a new school, a school of witchcraft and wizardry for that matter. What a mission,' Kurama complained to himself, almost smiling at the irony of a seemingly 'easy' mission. 'A million factors are involved, I have to stay undercover, find out as much as I can about this wizard murderer Voldemort, AND protect this boy Harry Potter all at the same time. Koenma's little speech only confirms the fact that he doesn't want the others to on this mission so they can blow it.' Kurama mentally sighed. 'This is going to be a LONG year,' irony clear in his mind's voice.  
  
"Very well," Kurama finally spoke after contemplating his options, "It seems I have no choice but to complete this mission, I just hope you realize how fatal any small mistake would be."  
  
"No duh Kurama," Koenma said with half-lidded eyes.  
  
He mentally glared at the toddler before speaking in a completely calm voice, "I will begin to pack then, since you have already informed me on the... other... details?"  
  
"Yes yes, hurry it up though, your flight leaves in 3 hours, that gives you 2 hours to pack, and 1 hour of waiting at the airport." With that said, Koenma 'dismissed' Kurama with the wave of his hand. Kurama raised an eyebrow slightly at this, but left without commenting on it.  
  
present   
  
Kurama was snapped out of recent memories by a polite clearing of the throat that Dumbledore used to catch his attention. Dumbledore had put a silencing charm on the area around the table so people were unable to eavesdrop on their discussions while Kurama had recalled events.  
  
Once Kurama's attention was trained on Dumbledore once again, the Headmaster questioned, "I trust that you are the detective that I asked Lord Koenma for?"  
  
Kurama only nodded once and was about to ask Dumbledore about the letter he received from Koenma about the school, but Dumbledore interrupted him once again.  
  
"I am guessing that you wish to know about the letter I gave to Koenma for the Spirit Detective he chose for this... mission?" Dumbledore asked with that twinkle still in his eyes.  
  
Kurama then realized his mouth was still slightly open and shut it with a snap. "Yes, that is exactly what I wished you to elaborate on..." Kurama let his sentence hang in the air.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Ah yes, I will reinform you about the school and your 'job' this year, to make sure that Koenma didn't... forget to mention... anything." Kurama only nodded as a signal for him to continue. "Well, as you most likely have already been informed, you will be protecting Harry and aiding us in the destruction of Voldemort. I want you to keep an eye on Harry at all times, and therefore you have been put in the same classes as he. Classes that are for students wishing to be aurors." He paused to let it sink in. "I am not 'up to date' on your skills however, and I hope that you will spend the next month that you have before school acquainting yourself with the Wizarding World, magics, and such... I have already brought you all of the books you will need to study from to learn up to the level of the 6th year. I will pay for all of your supplies and I will give you extra 'spending money' that you can use to purchase a broom, a pet, and treats that you wish to have." Again with that twinkle of amusement. "I know you will not abuse the privilege of my paying for your wants and needs, so I have complete faith that you will not over spend all of the money I give you. I am not aware of any 'special traits' you might have, as far as I can tell, you are a wizard. I will not ask for you to elaborate on that subject either, for your abilities and weaknesses are to remain completely secret. I hope you have fun, as well, at my humble school, and I hope what you learn will be worth all of the trouble.  
  
"Now, what do you wish to do? Would you like to go get your wand and other supplies now, or later?" Dumbledore finished his speech questioningly.  
  
Kurama waited a moment to let it all sink in. "First I would like to know what I might need a broomstick for," Kurama started.  
  
Dumbledore smiled so suddenly it made his appearance warm up considerably. "I would like you to play Quidditch," Dumbledore began, "It is a game played in the air on brooms. There are 7 players per team, one team per house..." At Kurama's confused expression he apologized. "I'm afraid I forgot to mention the 4 houses that students are sorted into..." Then he continued into a detailed description of each house and the qualities of the students who were in it before continuing with his lecture on Quidditch. "Now, there are 3 hoops on each side of the arena, all at different heights. There is one Keeper per team and they guard the hoops against goals. Chasers, there's 3 per team, pass a large red ball called a Quaffle back and forth between them, trying to score in the other team's hoops. Next, there's 2 beaters, they hit medium sized black enchanted balls called Bludgers at the other team. The Bludgers are very deadly and fly around the arena with minds of their own. Only when a Beater hits the Bludger with his 'club' does it attack a specific player. Then, last but not least, there's the Seeker. A Seeker searches for very tiny golden ball with wings that hides and flies around the arena. Once a Seeker catches the Snitch, the game is over. 10 points per Quaffle goal, and 150 points for catching the snitch.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Dumbledore's smile remained on his face while he studied Kurama's expression.  
  
Kurama didn't know what to say, this game sounded like a LOT of fun, but he didn't know if he'd be a good player. "How do you pick who's what player?" he finally decided to ask.  
  
"Ah, good question. There are tryouts for each part, I hope you will try?" Dumbledore's voice held a little hope.  
  
'Well, it would not be that bad, and it would give me some amusement while I'm on this mission.' With that decided, he answered, "I think I will try for a Beater."  
  
This obviously caught Dumbledore by surprise, he'd thought the boy would choose to be a keeper, seeker, or even a chaser! It just didn't seem... right... that a person as calm and intelligent as him would want to pick the more 'violent' of roles.  
  
Kurama smirked mentally at the priceless look of shock on the Headmaster's face, now THIS was entertainment. "And to answer your question," Kurama started, "I would very much like to get a wand, broom, and perhaps a pet, seeing as you have already prepared everything else that I might need." Kurama allowed a small volume of respect to sneak into his voice as he spoke.  
  
Dumbledore smiled again and stood, waving his wand to dispel the barrier. "Please follow me, I will lead you to your rooms for the next month.  
  
Once they reached Kurama's rooms, he was impressed. This 'restaurant' and 'inn' was obviously not cheap with the satin sheets that adorned his four poster bed and the large writing desk. Kurama assumed this was one of the bigger and better quality rooms available, and couldn't help but let a gasp escape his lips at the sight. His packed trunk, and piles upon piles of books, that obviously held more in them than just what 6th years were expected to learn, were all over the room. Kurama turned to Dumbledore and bowed while saying gratefully, "I appreciate all of this Dumbledore, my stay will be very comfortable and most interesting." He stood upright and couldn't help but stare at the piles of books that were all his to learn from, with eager eyes.  
  
Dumbledore seemed slightly taken aback by his gratitude. From his calm demeanor and careless way of looking at most things, he presumed that the boy wouldn't be so eager to learn. Now, though, he was proved wrong as he saw the boy's hands twitch, just begging to grab a book.  
  
Dumbledore's merry and soft laugh broke Kurama out of his reverie and he stared at the aging man in surprise.  
  
"Don't worry Kurama, you will have the rest of your stay here to read and study those books, but at the moment we must retrieve a wand, fitted robes, a pet, and a broomstick for you," Dumbledore said with his soft voice.  
  
Kurama looked slightly disappointed but brightened up when he realized he wouldn't be able to try any spells until he got a wand, so he waited eagerly for Dumbledore to show him the way.  
  
His eagerness only pleased Dumbledore more, and he smiled even brighter, some of the burden of Voldemort being lifted off of his shoulders by the boy's enthusiasm.  
  
Dumbledore led Kurama down the hallway, toward the back of the building. Kurama was slightly confused by this but decided not to comment. The candles that lit their way glowed in the darkness, creating a sense of welcome. Kurama's confusion only increased when the Headmaster stood before a brick wall, stepping slightly to the side so Kurama could watch.  
  
"Now, watch carefully, you'll need to remember this if you are to enter Diagon Alley again."  
  
Kurama was about to ask what this 'Diagon Alley' was when Dumbledore removed his wand from his cloak and tapped some specific bricks. Kurama memorized the pattern before he gasped as the bricks formed an arch, which revealed the hustle and bustle of witches and wizards alike.  
  
Dumbledore only smiled and stepped through the 'doorway' to enter Diagon Alley.  
  
Kurama followed with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open before he regained his composure and strode off after Dumbledore. Kurama watched wizards and witches out of the corner of his eyes as the walked, taking note of the stores and things he might want to investigate later on.  
  
Soon they arrived at a store which had 'Olivander's Wands' written in beautiful writing above the doorway. As they walked through the doorway, Kurama heard the shattering of glass. He jumped, startled as he stared in surprise at the young girl in front of a desk, holding what he guessed was a wand in her hand.  
  
"Nope, that one won't do," an old man said as he shook his head and handed the child another wand to try.  
  
This time when she waved it, it let out a glow and a divine wind blew the girl's hair around her in a halo.  
  
"Yes! Perfect! That wand is the one for you!" Mr. Olivander said happily, celebrating as if it were some 'huge' event.  
  
But the young girl was happy too, and her parents stepped forward from off to the side and gave her a hug before paying and leading her out the door.  
  
Kurama stepped to the side and watched as Dumbledore was bade farewell to by the witches and wizard of that family. The Youko acted like he didn't know Mr. Olivander had come to stand beside him, and pretended to be shocked when the man's hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Ah, and who might you be?" Mr. Olivander's gruff voice spoke from behind him.  
  
Kurama turned around to look him in the eye and couldn't help but smile. "My name is Shuiichi Minamino," he answered Mr. Olivander's question, shaking his hand.  
  
"Hmm..." Mr. Olivander mumbled curiously.  
  
Kurama cocked his head to the side and looked at him innocently.  
  
Mr. Olivander waltzed off to the stacks of boxes and searched among them.  
  
"Ah," he finally said, pulling out a box, "This is the one." He walked toward Kurama slowly and carefully removed the lid.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly, Kurama noted, as the wand was revealed to their eyes.  
  
"This wand, is the only one of its kind. No other wand, no other... has the core, or the wood, that was used for this." With that said he placed the wand shakily in Kurama's outstretched hand, and what happened next, they weren't prepared for, Kurama mostly of all.


	2. Chapter Two

Kurama and the Mysterious Wizard  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The wand glowed with dark black sparks that soon engulfed Kurama and washed over him. Kurama only stood there frozen as the wand in his hand pulsated with warmth, and relaxed him completely.  
  
By the time the waves of black had diminished, Kurama stood their dazed and turned his eyes to Mr. Olivander. The look of shock wasn't what he expected.  
  
"My my my..." Mr. Olivander continued to mumble to himself as he walked around Kurama, speaking in a lecturer's tone, "That wand was made from Rose wood, and possesses the hair of a Demon Fox named 'Youko'. Have you heard of the 'Youko Legend'?"  
  
Kurama shook his head in a no, although he WAS Youko, he had now idea what wizards knew of him, so it was best to play dumb.  
  
"Hmm..." Mr. Olivander looked thoughtful before he continued, "You see, there is a legend about a famous Demon World thief named Youko Kurama, he had the most beautiful silver hair, but was cold and heartless. He was one of only Silver Demon Foxes left alive in all four worlds, the Human World, Demon World, Spirit World, and Wizarding World. He was very well know for his skills as a thief as well as his power that could easily compete with a Demon Lord's."(Yeah, yeah, I know, Kurama doesn't have THAT much power, but this is MY story - ) Mr. Olivander gave Kurama a curious look, "It was hell trying to get that hair, I had to bribe him with an INCREDIBLY rare jewel, in all of the worlds, and only once it was in his hands did he pull a single strand of hair from his head."  
  
Then it came back to Kurama. 'So, THAT is where I met this man before!' he thought triumphantly to himself. 'I KNEW I had seen him somewhere before. It was a very rare jewel, and why he would use it to get only ONE hair of my head had been unknown to me. Now I know, and it's back in my hands once again. Oh the irony...' Kurama mused to himself before mentally smirking.  
  
"But why it had finally chosen an owner after 50 years... is unknown to me," Mr. Olivander finished not TOO suspiciously, and at the same time happily. "I am glad, that a wand such as that finally found a place to belong."  
  
'Yes, with it's REAL owner,' Kurama thought to himself a little sharply as he mentally smirked again.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore said, catching their attention, "It would seem that since Shuiichi now has found a wand, we must be on our way." Dumbledore paid the man, glancing at him over his half-moon spectacles before turning and walking out of the store, a dazed Kurama following.  
  
Soon they arrived at a robe shop, and Dumbledore wandered about while Kurama stood, blinking, as the woman measured everywhere possible. Kurama was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable when the woman finally said she'd finished. He watched her trod off to the back of the store, and decided to check out the dress robes.  
  
"Well, Kurama, you do need dress robes; why don't you look for one that you like?" Dumbledore more told than asked him, and Kurama soon found himself searching the racks of robes.  
  
Soon enough, he found a few that he liked, and put them on his left arm to try on later. Once he'd found all the ones he wanted to try, he searched for a stall or something to change in. Dumbledore directed him over to one of the corners, and Kurama strode there gracefully. He ignored all the girls that whispered behind him, and tried to block out their incessant giggling. He reached the change rooms not quick enough, in his opinion, and easily found one that was empty. He regarded the colours he'd chosen regally and tried to choose which he would try on first. He decided to try on the plain emerald green one he'd found, and was pleased that it fit. His nimble fingers flattened the creases and he regarded himself in the magical mirror with criticizing eyes.  
  
"You know," the mirror suddenly said, surprising Kurama, "That green brings out your eyes, but your hair stands out a lot."  
  
Kurama blinked at the mirror, and blushed suddenly when he realized the voice was FEMALE. He coughed to hide it as best he could, and acted like he hadn't heard what the mirror had said. But, 'she' was right, the green DID bring out his eyes, but it also made his hair stand out grotesquely. He winced when he saw it stand out like a flag, and quickly got out of it, though gracefully. He tried the next one he'd picked, a beautiful crimson red, and slipped it on quietly, the only sound the swish of fabric. The colour dulled his hair considerably, and made his emerald eyes shine like a beacon. He was pleased with the effect, and placed it off to the side to show Dumbledore. Next, he tried on the pitch black one, and smiled when it made his hair and eyes stand out nicely. He gave a lustful smile to the mirror, and was pleased greatly when it made him look sexy and mysterious. He ignored the mirror when it whistled.  
  
He strode out of the changing room and quickly spotted Dumbledore. He walked up to the wizard, who was talking to a young adult witch, and waited to be noticed. Soon enough, Dumbledore said that he must attend to other things, and the woman left him with a beautiful smile.  
  
Dumbledore turned his eyes to the patiently waiting Kurama and was surprised when he found him in nice black robes. He raised a brow and asked speculatively, "Why black?"  
  
Kurama graced him with a mysterious smirk and Dumbledore blinked at him. "I thought it would look... mysterious..." he said, his voice a little lower than normal.  
  
The aged wizard smiled at Kurama and nodded his head when he understood. "I see... but I have a better black robe that would suit you better..." he said mysteriously with a small smile.  
  
With a raised eyebrow, Kurama followed Dumbledore to the back of the store and into another room. His emerald eyes widened when he saw all the elegant robes, and he was about to protest that they were too expensive, when Dumbledore held up a slick black robe made of swishing silk that shone slightly like leather. His lips parted slightly in shock and he turned his eyes to Dumbledore.  
  
All Dumbledore did to answer the Youko's unspoken question was pull out beautiful crimson robe that was embroidered at the hems with deadly green vines, and roses well placed along it... Dumbledore could have smirked when he saw the look on Kurama's face, but he hid it with a mysterious smile. "Try them on," he said shortly, and handed over the elegant robes.  
  
Kurama treated the robes like they were glass, and delicately put them on his left arm. He gracefully glided over to the larger changing rooms of the room, and walked into an empty one. He placed the robes on the stool carefully and stripped out of the black robes that he wore. Once he folded the not-as-elegant-robes-as-the-ones-Dumbledore-gave-him, he slipped the crimson one on.  
  
The Youko glided out of the changing room and stood before Dumbledore with a small smirk. "What do you think?" he asked as he graceful turned around all the way.  
  
Dumbledore only smiled mysteriously and noted with slight pride of his choice, "The crimson makes your hair much richer, and your emerald eyes stand out nicely in contrast." 'I wonder what the BLACK one would do...' he thought to himself with twinkling eyes.  
  
Kurama smiled at the praise and strode back into the changing room. He closed it behind him with a small click and slipped delicately out of the elaborate robe. His nimble fingers picked up the silky black one, and he put it one without looking in the mirror. He wanted JUST Dumbledore's opinion on THIS one. He glided out of the compartment and couldn't help but smirk slightly.  
  
The first thing Kurama saw was Dumbledore talking to another wizard, who had white hair and a pale complexion. He noted that the wizard seemed to be a little uptight while talking to Dumbledore, and he soundlessly glided up slightly behind the wizard and to his left a bit, easily in the vision of Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah Lucius, this is our new transfer student, the one that you wanted to meet," Dumbledore said, introducing them in the process.  
  
The wizard, Lucius, spun on his heel and was shocked to find a boy behind him, though it didn't show on his features. Lucius regarded the transfer student with a criticizing eye and was disturbed to find her quite beautiful. He lustfully viewed the emerald green eyes and bright red hair, and began to have musings to himself...  
  
Kurama was disturbed when he found lust in the wizard's eyes and turned his attention to Dumbledore instead. "How do I look?" he asked with his soft voice.  
  
Dumbledore smiled mysteriously at him, and told him, "You look very nice, the black makes your hair look brighter and your emerald eyes deeper."  
  
Kurama smiled slightly at the underlying meaning, and turned to go, but was stopped by a boy with identical hair to Lucius.  
  
Draco Malfoy eyed the girl in front of him, and smirked when he noticed the lust-worthy features. He spoke in a calculating and cocky voice, "So you are the transfer student I've heard about... I hope you're not a filthy mudblood girl, it would be a pity..."  
  
Kurama's spine went rigid, and his eyes darkened and narrowed slightly in a chilling look.  
  
Draco smirked to himself at the insult, but was surprised when the 'girl' spoke.  
  
"Girl?" Kurama said with contempt in his voice. "I happen to be male," he said coldly, and smirked cockily when he saw Draco recoil almost unnoticeably. He rounded on the slightly shorter boy and continued in a calmly cold voice that he KNEW made the Malfoy uncomfortable, "And what difference does it make if I am pureblood or mudblood, actions speak louder than words, BOY," he said insultingly.  
  
Draco bristled when the redhead said 'boy' and he glared coldly, about to retort something when Dumbledore intervened.  
  
"He happens to be pureblood Mr. Malfoy, his mother and father graduated some time ago, and his father unfortunately died as an auror," Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Kurama froze and turned his calm eyes to Dumbledore, his expression saying that they'd talk later.  
  
Dumbledore only smiled and turned back to Lucius. "We shall be going now, Lucius," he said and walked away.  
  
Kurama walked back into the changing room and quickly slid out of the elaborate robe and put his clothes back on (he'd had them on under the other black robe that was left on the stool). He gathered up the red and black robes and walked calmly after Dumbledore, ignoring the Malfoys in an off-handed way, as if he couldn't care less.  
  
Kurama was surprised when Dumbledore seemed to have already picked up his school robes, and placed the two dress robes on the counter next to them. Dumbledore smiled at the clerk and paid before they left the shop.  
  
The Youko held his robes in a packaged bag, and wondered what he'd need the dress robes for, but decided not to ask.  
  
Dumbledore led Kurama through the bustle with the dignity he always held about him, and they soon arrived at a pet store. "I will be getting you a broom," he started, "while you find a pet that you want and wait for my return." With that said, he strode off into the crowd.  
  
Kurama, having no choice, entered the store smoothly and looked around. The first animal that caught his eye was an owl. It had beautiful silver feathers and strangely 'blue' eyes. He strode up to it immediately and reached out a tentative hand to touch its feathers. To his surprise, and the clerks, the owl let him pet it. He only stood there, entranced by the beauty of the owl and soon the clerk walked up to him, her hat tilted to one side.  
  
"Will you take him?" she asked a little nervously.  
  
"Yes, but I'll have to wait for my... friend... to come back with money."  
  
The woman's expression changed from nervous to excited in an instant, and she said happily, "I'm glad you like him!" before walking off.  
  
Kurama continued to walk around the store, petting his new owl's feathers absently when it perched on his arm, and thought of a name. "How about Lightfeather?' he asked the owl, which hooted and rubbed it's head into Kurama's red locks. "So it's agreed then..."  
  
But Kurama was interrupted by Dumbledore's voice, "I see you have made a fine choice, and a fine name too." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled above his half-moon spectacles.  
  
Kurama smiled and walked over to Dumbledore who proceeded to pay for the owl and a cage and led Kurama out of the pet store.  
  
Kurama stared curiously at the wrapped package in Dumbledore's hand, and soon offered to relieve the Headmaster of his burden. "Please sir, I will carry the broom..." he trailed off, looking at Dumbledore with respect in his eyes.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and offered him the broom.  
  
Kurama took the offered broom and held it firmly in his right hand, the package of robes under his arm, and the owl-cage in his left hand. He wanted to open it, but not there.  
  
Once they had gotten back to Kurama's room and out of the bustle of Diagon Alley, Kurama jumped at the first book he saw, which was titled: 'A Wizard's History' which had all of the basic history of the Wizarding World.  
  
Dumbledore, knowing when he was not needed, went to leave the room. But once again, Kurama surprised him and said, "Thank you professor, for everything." Looking up from his book, his emerald eyes glinted merrily at Dumbledore, causing him to smile.  
  
"You are very welcome, Kurama." With that said, he took his leave, and Kurama continued to read, practice spells, and study every bit of information that was provided in the LARGE collection of books in his room, not wasting any time, knowing he only had a month.  
  
month later  
  
Kurama wasn't sure if he'd studied everything enough, he'd gone through all of the history books first, ready about what wizards thought of muggles and so on. He learned a fair bit more about Voldemort as well. After he'd gotten the history down, he went to the '1st year' books. Dumbledore had been so kind as to separate the 1st to 6th year books. There had been many extras, like the history for instance, and books that also held spells, curses, hexes, and potions, but he didn't read those until he had finished all of the 'year' books. After he had studied all of the history, potions, spells, etc. of the 'year' books, he moved on to 'other' spells that were much more deadly, as well as potions. Dumbledore seemed to want him prepared.  
  
As he thought back on all of things he learned he smiled. He had learned every bit of information in all of those books twice over, and he was quite confident that he could do whatever a teacher asked him to do. He had also tried out some of the easier spells, like Wingardium Leviosa, and Petrificus Totalus. Tom, kindly enough, had let him try a few spells on him, and had been very surprised that Kurama could complete the more difficult spells. Kurama had only smiled at the man's praises.  
  
Now here he was, at the train station, bored out of his mind, waiting in a little line at the door to the train. Lightfeather was completely ignoring all of the hoots and 'meow's he heard from all around him, and graced Kurama with as much silence as he could offer. 'Lightfeather's trying to impress me!' Kurama thought as he stared in wonder as his owl ruffled his feathers. Kurama smiled and reached a hand through the bars to pet him on the head for his efforts of keeping quiet. Lightfeather swooned to his touch, and Kurama grinned, but soon had to stop because he was next in the 'line' to load his trunk on board. He had managed to stuff all of his school necessities, his robes, and a few more personal belongings into that one trunk. He didn't have to worry about extra packages that some of the 1st years were burdened with.  
  
He couldn't use all of his strength to move his trunk, cause that would cause the turning of eyes, so he just dragged it up the steps, trying to make it look hard. Once he was inside, he proceeded to the back of the train, and found an empty compartment. He slid the door open and placed his trunk above the seats.  
  
He pulled out a book to read from his pocket, it was full of English words. Kurama had been studying English in Japan a few years back, and now he was learning Spanish, so he wanted to get 'reviewed' on English and the more complicated words. He knew more than enough for everyday conversation, but he wanted to learn more. He was so engrossed in his reading that he didn't realize someone was there until he heard someone clear his/her throat.  
  
Kurama looked up from his reading and stared at the person there. The boy before him had short black hair that was seemingly untamable, and green eyes. That was when Kurama noticed the scar on his forehead. Kurama's eyebrows raised in surprise. Then spoke in his quiet and calm voice, "Yes?"  
  
Harry took a step back, he'd thought that this boy was a GIRL. He was embarrassed that he had assumed such from Kurama's features. He spoke in a slightly tentative voice, "Can I sit here? There aren't any other compartments left..." he trailed off.  
  
Kurama looked surprised, and embarrassed about showing no manners. "Of course!" he said it as if he were surprised. "You can sit here." With that said he put his English book back in his pocket and walked up to the boy.  
  
That was when Harry realized how much taller Kurama was, by about a head. He looked up at Kurama in surprise, and was only perplexed even more when Kurama took his trunk and easily placed it above the window opposite his seat.  
  
Kurama smiled at Harry when he saw the boy goggling at his ease of lifting the trunk. "Now for introductions," Kurama said in his polite manner.  
  
Harry snapped out of his reverie when the boy before him suggested introductions. "Oh, okay, I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he said as they shook hands. Harry prepared for the worst, but was surprised when the boy which he shook hands with didn't batt and eye.  
  
"My name is Shuiichi, Shuiichi Minamino, but please, call me Kurama, as my friends do." 


	3. Chapter Three

Kurama and the Mysterious Wizard  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Harry smiled brightly when Kurama only smiled at him rather than stare, and he sat down across from him.  
  
Soon they were both engrossed in conversation, and Harry didn't realize when the compartment door opened again, but Kurama did, since he became more cautious after Harry's presence had eluded him while he concentrated on English. Kurama abruptly stopped talking and turned his face to the door, catching Harry's attention immediately, who soon turned his eyes to the door as well. Harry scowled at the three boys standing in the doorway, two were Malfoy's henchman, the 3rd obviously Malfoy himself. Kurama glared dangerously at Malfoy when they made eye contact, but Malfoy didn't flinch like he'd wished.  
  
"Well, Potter," he spat out 'Potter' with hatred, "it seems you've decide to come back to Hogwarts this year, even after that Umbridge woman had you stop play Quidditch."  
  
Kurama glared coldly at him, their first meeting still fresh in his mind, and said in a smooth voice that held no emotion, "And why would Harry do a thing like that?" Kurama's eyes were half-lidded, giving him a deadly expression.  
  
Harry stared at Kurama in surprise, and Malfoy took an involuntary step back, for the look on Kurama's face promised pain.  
  
Malfoy said in a strong and sharp voice, recovering from the look, "Because, he's nothing but a snoody and spoiled brat who's the most popular wizard in the world."  
  
Harry looked furious, but before he could throw a retort, Kurama spoke in an even more deadly, if possible, voice, "I believe that particular description better suits a 'boy' such as yourself, except for the most popular wizard in the world, I believe that title still belongs to Harry."  
  
Malfoy glared coldly at the pun that had been said in the robe shop, and was about to retort back, but the slamming of the door silenced him. Harry turned to look back at Kurama and saw his wand out, still glaring at the door.  
  
Kurama put his wand away and turned his eyes to Harry, who was goggling at him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked in a calm and quiet voice.  
  
"Uh..." Harry seemed to be searching for the right words, "You, just insulted Draco Malfoy, his father is one of the most convincing and conniving people in the world," Harry said, slowly as if talking to a child.  
  
"Your point is...?" Kurama responded with a bored and slightly annoyed look on his face, proving he really couldn't care less.  
  
"Er... nevermind."  
  
For a while they talked about current events, which caused the conversation to turn towards Quidditch. A knock sounded, and both boys turned to look at the door. Kurama pointed his wand at the door again and it opened.  
  
Hermione stood there with her hand poised, as if knocking. She lowered her hand when Kurama raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Harry! We've been lookin' for you mate!" Ron said from behind Hermione.  
  
"Ron! It's about time you showed up!" Harry said with a grin, jumping up and hugging both Hermione and Ron, who hugged back with vigor.  
  
"Who's this?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak but Kurama stood up and said with a smile, "My name is Shuiichi, Shuiichi Minamino."  
  
"Hi," Hermione said.  
  
"Hey," Ron only said.  
  
Harry, the only one who noticed that they hadn't introduced themselves, spoke for them, "Kurama, this is Ron and Hermione." He pointed to each in turn.  
  
Kurama smiled at their confused faces.  
  
"Kurama? I thought you said your name was Shuiichi!?" Ron said perplexed.  
  
"Kurama is a nickname, I prefer it," was all Kurama replied.  
  
"Oh," was all Ron said.  
  
Hermione asked, "Where are you from?"  
  
Kurama turned to look at her before saying, "Japan."  
  
Hermione looked excited, "Do you mean 'Japan'? THE country that is known for DEMONS?!" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, there is only one Japan..." But he was cut off.  
  
"INCREDIBLE! You've GOT to tell me about them sometime!"  
  
Kurama looked surprised, "Ok."  
  
They all sat down. Kurama was facing in the direction the train was going, right beside the window to his right. Hermione was on Kurama's left and Harry across from him also in the window seat while Ron beside Harry.  
  
"Ron, Hermione!" Harry said excitedly once they were seated, "You should have SEEN Kurama when Malfoy showed up!!"  
  
Ron and Hermione gasped, and looked at eachother in surprise.  
  
"Well, what happened?!" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"It was the BEST. When Malfoy came into this compartment, he'd insulted me about Umbridge and not coming to school again. You should have SEEN the look on Kurama's face, it promised PAIN. It was icy cold and I bet Malfoy peed his pants." Harry broke out laughing when he said the last part, as did Ron. Hermione tried unsuccessfully to keep a straight face, but it soon showed amusement.  
  
Once they had all caught their breath, Harry continued, "Anyway, Malfoy said that I was a snoody, spoiled, and most popular wizard in the world. You should have heard Kurama's response." Harry sighed in a contented way, as if he just had his fill of food. "He said to Malfoy: 'I believe that particular description better suits a 'boy' such as yourself, except for the most popular wizard in the world, I believe that title still belongs to Harry'," Harry said in an exact replica of Kurama's tone.  
  
Hermione and Ron stared in shock at Kurama before Ron died of laughter and Hermione tried, unsuccessfully again, to stifle her giggles. Ron actually fell onto the floor clutching his chest, like he was having a seizure.  
  
That was how the trolley woman found them. Three kids that seemed to be dieing of laughter, and one who had a slightly amused expression on his face. "Anything off the trolley dears?" she interrupted.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kurama looked at the woman with broad smiles on their faces.  
  
"We'll take the lot," Harry said, a repeat of what happened the first year.  
  
"Okay," she said briskly, and handed them the candies and took Harry's offered money. Kurama stared with a curious expression on his face at the candies and treats as the woman closed the door and left.  
  
"Those are chocolate frogs," Harry said, pointing the blue container that Ron was opening.  
  
"Gah!" Ron shouted as his frog jumped away.  
  
It was in mid-air and Kurama caught it with ease, oblivious to the shocked expressions on the other's faces. He offered it to Ron.  
  
"Ah, no mate, you caught it fair and square, keep it."  
  
Kurama looked slightly surprised, but decided to bite off a leg anyway. He smiled as the warm wriggling chocolate melted sweetly in his mouth.  
  
"Wow, this is the best chocolate I've ever had," Kurama said in a dazed voice, his eyes half lidded in ecstasy.  
  
Harry gulped, the look on Kurama's face made his own face turn slightly red, he could feel a sharp jolt of pleasure run down his spine as he continued to stare. 'Doesn't Kurama know how... sexy... he looks like that? Those half lidded emerald eyes, that luscious and long red hair, and his slightly tanned skin... he looks so delectable...WHAT IN THE HELL AM I THINKING?!!' Harry screamed at himself, completely snapping out of his daze, his cheeks a little redder in embarrassment. He forced down the heat that was in his face and below his waist, and tried to calm his beating heart.  
  
Kurama took another bite, bathing in the hot taste of melting chocolate, the wriggle of the frog's leg causing the flavour to spread to the corners of his mouth. He sighed in content, completely oblivious to the reaction he was pulling from Harry.  
  
Ron broke the hot silence, "Ay 'arry," he said through chocolate, "'Ow was yer summe'?"  
  
Harry turned away from the pleasured look on Kurama's face, grateful for a distraction.  
  
"Oh, it was horrible," Harry said bitterly, his face cooling down suddenly. "Petunia and Vernon continued to pester me all summer, the only way I survived was by stealing food from Dudley's private stash, since he's still on that accursed diet."  
  
The venom in Harry's voice snapped Kurama out of his daze, "Oh? Don't tell me they starved you to death." Kurama's voice remained quite quiet, although it held a little resentment.  
  
Harry turned back to Kurama, and blushed a tiny bit, "Oh, they did, if I didn't get that sugar boost cake on my birthday... I bet I wouldn't have had the energy to get on the train, let alone get to Hogwarts."  
  
Kurama looked surprised, but he was surprised for a different reason than the others thought. He had seen that blush, and had smelt the faint aroma of his arousal. 'Does... Does Harry... like me??' Kurama thought to himself in surprise, as he felt a wave of pleasure resonate through his body. He could feel blood rush to a place below his waist. Kurama thought in surprise, 'Is he... AROUSING me??!' But Kurama soon pushed that thought away and commented on what Harry said. "That is unfair," he voice rang through the room, cold and calculating, his expression identical, "they have no right to treat you that way, they are your blood family, they should treat you as a son rather than a burden. But it would seem that I do not know these people, so I will surmise that they are cruel."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at Kurama in shock, they hadn't know he could go from calm and polite to cold and emotionless in the blink of an eye.  
  
Harry only smiled slightly, though sadly, and was happy that Kurama cared. "Well, that's the way Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia have always been, even BEFORE they knew I was a wizard. It only got worse once I got my letter.  
  
Kurama looked at Harry sadly, 'He has no parents, and no relatives that even remotely care for him... alive that is... The only place he can even come close to calling home would be Hogwarts. And his friends, they remained loyal to him. If they had not been, he would have been crushed, emotionally.' Kurama continued on this trail of thought for a while, that is, until Harry had offered him a box of Bertibotts Every Flavour Beans. Kurama pulled out a sickly green one and plopped it in his mouth. The taste was horrible, and the bean was sticky and stuck to the roof of his mouth, and the taste of spinach made him almost retch. He jumped up and slammed the window down and spit it out.  
  
Ron was laughing his head off. "Y-yo-you go-o-ot a sp-sp-spin-ach fl-av-av- oured o-one!" Ron said through the laughing.  
  
Kurama glared at him slightly before sitting down again with catlike grace.  
  
Harry gulped and blushed, "Here, this is a good one, try it," he said 'seemingly' blushing from 'embarrassment'.  
  
Kurama took the offered jellybean, it was as rich a red as his hair, and it smelled like roses. Kurama placed it slowly on his tongue and chewed cautiously, but soon he was in a world of bliss, the aroma of roses, and strangely enough the taste, put him on cloud nine.  
  
Harry felt another jolt down his spine, and smiled at Kurama, though weakly. "How is it?" he asked, turning red by the look of bliss on the redhead's face.  
  
"It's roses," Kurama said, still dazed.  
  
"ROSES?" Hermione said in shock, "When did they sell ROSE ones??!"  
  
"Well, it does say 'every flavour beans' so I guess they don't lie."  
  
Kurama, oblivious to the situation, kept savouring every bit of his jellybean.  
  
A watch's alarm went off.  
  
"Whose is that?" Ron asked confused.  
  
Kurama swallowed his jellybean when he realized his watch had gone off. "We'll be arriving shortly," was all he said.  
  
"We'd better change then, I will go change with the Gryffindor girls across the aisle," Hermione said as she stepped out of the compartment.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Kurama all reached up into their trunks and pulled out black robes.  
  
"Hey Kurama, What do you have for dress robes?" Harry asked.  
  
Kurama turned from his stubborn trunk and responded, "I got red and black ones."  
  
"Cool, I bet black looks really good on you."  
  
Kurama only blinked 'innocently' at Harry before responding, "And I'm sure green would look very good on you," a little emphasis was put on the 'very'.  
  
Harry turned and faced away from Kurama, blushing slightly, "I already have green dress robes, bottle green to be exact."  
  
"Oh?" Kurama replied, also turned away, a predatorial look in his deep emerald eyes.  
  
"Yep."  
  
They all changed in silence, and once they were done, Harry noted how the black caused Kurama's red hair glow in contrast.  
  
"Hey you guys! Are you done yet??!" Hermione spoke through the door.  
  
"Yes!" Harry called back.  
  
Hermione stepped in the door and sat back down.  
  
That was when a BOOM sounded, and the train started to slow down. They all filed off the train and walked towards carriages that were latched onto strange 'horses'.  
  
They all walked toward an empty carriage and Hermione, Ron, and Harry got in.  
  
Kurama stopped before getting on, and stared at the strange horse-like beasts that didn't even look like horses. The ones that were attacked to their carriage stared back.  
  
Harry got back out and asked, "Do you see them?"  
  
"You can't?" Kurama asked back.  
  
"Oh no, I can, but only someone's who's seen death can see Thestrals. Who did you see die, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"A friend," was all Kurama said. 'It's the truth, just not ALL the truth,' he told himself.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
  
But Kurama cut him off, "Nah, it's okay, you saw someone die too."  
  
Harry gave Kurama a weak smile, grateful Kurama didn't ask as he had.  
  
Kurama only smiled at Harry, causing Harry's stomach to do a flip-flop, and got into the carriage.  
  
Harry followed soon after, and didn't look at Kurama. 'Since when did I get this feeling for Kurama instead of Cho?' he asked himself.  
  
Once all of the students had boarded, the carriages made their way up to the castle. Kurama was feeling slightly out of place on the way to Hogwarts, and he hoped the feeling would be gone by the time he was sorted. Little did he know how strange that day was to be.  
  
All the students arrived at the castle just as it began to rain. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kurama hurried inside to get out of the buckets of water that were being dumped on them, and by the time they made it to the steps, they were completely soaked. It didn't help that Peeves was there either.  
  
A small and almost unheard giggle sounded, that was the only warning Kurama had before...  
  
SPLAT! 


	4. Chapter Four

Kurama and the Mysterious Wizard  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
He stood there with half-lidded eyes in annoyance while water dripped from his soaked hair. Harry, Ron, and Hermione could only stare in shock.  
  
Kurama glared at the giggling form above him and removed his wand. "Don't make me use it," he said threateningly, his voice as cold as he was at the time.  
  
Peeves abruptly stopped laughing and said mockingly, "You can't hurt ME with that wand!"  
  
Kurama narrowed his eyes further, and before Peeves knew what hit him, he was bound in spiritual chains. Peeves stared at Kurama in horror when Kurama suggested indifferently, "Why don't we flush him down a toilet?"  
  
Everyone in the great hall burst out laughing, and Peeves tried unsuccessfully to get out of the spiritual chains the youko had summoned.  
  
Kurama smirked and sent Peeves flying out the gigantic door and the laughing increased in volume dramatically, calling the attention of Snape.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked in a menacing voice. The laughter died out immediately, and the students snuck off into the Great Hall. Snape was glaring directly at Kurama, but Kurama acted as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Hello Professor, I was merely making a joke," Kurama said innocently.  
  
Snape only glared coldly at him before walking back into the Great Hall.  
  
Kurama only looked thoughtful, and completely unaffected by the man's cold demeanor.  
  
"Hey Kurama," Harry asked, catching Kurama's attention, "Didn't Snape even make you the slightest bit uneasy at all?"  
  
Kurama looked surprised but soon smiled, "I have a friend that acts colder than Snape to everyone he does not know, and even colder to those he does," was all he said, a smile still firmly planted on his face.  
  
Harry looked slightly taken aback, but soon gave Kurama a small smile back before continuing on into the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione following him.  
  
Kurama took in all of his surroundings as a few lingering students made their way in to the Great Hall as well, before following them himself.  
  
The sight of it all froze him in place. Candles floated in the air above four LONG wooden tables that stretched out in front of him. At the end of the VERY big hall sat a long table with a LARGE 'throne' in the center. Hundreds of students sat at the immensely long tables, and all of the chairs at the head of the room, except 2, were filled with Professors and Dumbledore. Kurama absently noted Snape glaring at him before he noticed Dumbledore motioning for him to go to him.  
  
Kurama walked down in-between the two center tables and headed to the Professor's table. A few students noted his presence and whispered among themselves while the others that still hadn't noticed him kept talking to eachother in loud voices. Except for a select few, no one in the Great Hall was even paying attention to him, which Kurama was glad for.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for him to come AROUND the table when he reached it, so there wasn't anything between them.  
  
Kurama made his way silently and soon arrived at Dumbledore's side.  
  
"I hope that this evening's occurrences have not tired you?" Dumbledore said softly, though still catching the attention of all the professors except for those who weren't paying attention.  
  
"It has not, thankfully," Kurama said in the most polite voice possible.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and so did Kurama, but Kurama in particular was smiling at the shocked faces of all the teachers, including Snape.  
  
"Good, good. Will you please step off to the side," he pointed to his right, where there was a doorway, "and wait for the first years to arrive so that we can begin the sorting?" he said with an amused twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Kurama smiled politely again and nodded his head, walking off behind the teachers to the doorway, only to stand in the shadows. Little did he know, someone else was doing the same.  
  
The sound of a door opening caught Kurama's attention, diverting it away from Harry and his friends. He watched as the first years trotted, sodden with water, into the hall. They walked past his hidden form to stop in front of the professor's table. He opted to stay hidden in the shadows, for he didn't feel up to being scrutinized. He watched with slight amusement as the DRY professor that led them summoned a list out of thin air. She spoke in a calm voice, "When I call out your name, you will come forward and place the sorting hat on your head, and wait to be sorted into one of the following houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw," she paused, "or Slytherin.  
  
"Amour, Tristan," she called out.  
  
A young boy, smaller than the majority of the first years in the line walked forward and placed a dusty and old looking hat on his head after sitting on the stool.  
  
There was a pause for a time, but the hat eventually called out, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
This continued on for quite a time, before all of the first years were sorted.  
  
When McGonagall didn't put away the sorting hat, whispers sounded through the hall, but were immediately silent when Dumbledore stood.  
  
"I have some news for you all," he began, "we have two new transfer students this year, I hope that you treat them with respect and kindness, for both are coming into the sixth year and have never been to Hogwarts before."  
  
With that said, he turned his eyes to his right and stared directly at the shadows.  
  
Kurama was surprised when Dumbledore said 'two' new students, and was even more perplexed when a girl about the same height as Harry stepped out of the shadows and walked forward. Kurama soon followed. Both of them came to a stop in front of the head table and waited.  
  
"Minamino, Shuiichi."  
  
Kurama stepped forward and picked up the hat. He sat on the stool and placed the musty old thing upon his head.  
  
A voice sounded in his mind.  
  
So... it sounded thoughtful, you are the one which Dumbledore said I would be sorting. He asked me to put you in Gryffindor, but even he knows that I cannot if you do not have the correct traits. Hmm... I see much courage, yes. But also... a dark secret dwells in your mind and heart, your past demands you be put in Slytherin, while your courageous and loving persona of the now asks you be put in Gryffindor. Your loyalty is that of a Hufflepuff and your wits are that of a Ravenclaw... but I sense you will not do well in the said houses... Which do you prefer, the house chosen by your future? Or the house chosen by your past... the voice stopped, hanging in the air.  
  
'I am not a person of the past, and I would rather you go by the person you see as me in the present, rather than past or future...' Kurama left the sentence hanging in the air.  
  
Very well then, Youko- Kurama let out a gasp, which was soon silenced by: "GRIFFENDOR!!!"  
  
Kurama, still shocked, removed the hat and walked gracefully towards the Gryffindor table, his feet took him to Harry while his mind remained on the last thing the Sorting Hat had said.  
  
"Great to have you aboard!" Ron said cheerfully.  
  
"Indeed," was all Kurama said before he snapped out of his daze and looked up to the front of the room again, staring at the girl still standing up there.  
  
"Taylor, Trina!"  
  
The said girl stepped up to the stool; her extremely pale silver blue hair reached the small of her back. Her bangs were in chunks, like the rest of her hair, and covered her forehead, except for a little in the middle, as they grew longer outwards, reaching her jaw line on the sides of her face. Her large and innocent baby blue eyes glittered in the candle lighting as she slipped the hat over her head.  
  
Ah, I see why you are here...   
  
'Please sorting hat, I must go into Gryffindor,' she thought back with determination.  
  
But it depends on your qualities...   
  
'...' was all that the sorting hat got from the girl before a voice rang strongly through the silence.  
  
Just put her in the god damn house already, hat, if you don't want to be annihilated that is. The voice was cold, but held a slightly protective feeling to it.  
  
Who are you??!! the hat asked, unable to decipher anything about this voice or even where its presence resided.  
  
That is not for you to know hat, now finish this sorting with Gryffindor. If you need courage, search deeper into Trina's mind, you may find some interesting things there. However, if you discuss what you see with anyone else, you will regret it.   
  
The sorting hat dug deeper into Trina's mind and found a strange mental barrier guarding a section of her memories... It slipped past it and was shocked at what it found...  
  
"GRIFFENDOR!!" it shouted.  
  
Cheering was heard throughout the hall, the majority of it from the Gryffindor table, abnormally loud, just like Kurama's.  
  
Harry, Kurama, and the other Gryffindors stared at the girl as she carefully removed the hat from her head. Her bangs shifted back into place, framing her cute, but mature face nicely. She stepped away from the stool, the hat now sitting on it, and walked slowly towards the table, slightly uncertain of where to sit.  
  
Kurama motioned for her to sit with them, and she smiled, walking past the other boys who had also offered for her to sit by them.  
  
Once she had sat down, Kurama asked in a polite manner, "Where might you be from Trina?"  
  
Trina looked innocently at Kurama and said cheerfully, "I come from Canada, it's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled with her eyes closed.  
  
Kurama smiled back, but soon turned his attention back to Dumbledore as he rose to speak.  
  
"I have a few announcements to make to all students." He paused for a moment. "The forbidden forest is off-bounds to ALL students," his voice remained soft, although the students could hear him clearly, "and Mr. Filtch would like me to inform you that there is to be no practice of magic between classes. If anyone needs to know all of the 'Don'ts' that Mr. Filtch has so kindly listed on parchment," amusement shone in his eyes, "then please check the bulletin outside his office." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he spoke next, "As you have all noticed, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is not here, but will arrive in time for classes." With that said, he sat down, and the food appeared.  
  
Kurama stared in slight shock at the arrival of food, and the variety. Trina looked equally surprised, but soon dug in as all of the other students did, though she did politely like Kurama himself. Ron on the other hand had a chicken leg in each hand, and was eating as if his life depended on it.  
  
Kurama smiled in amusement when one of the legs fell from the orange haired boy's hand and on to his plate, making the smashed potatoes fly through the air. They hit Harry, and soon Ron had a splat of potato on him (courtesy of a miffed Harry Potter).  
  
Trina giggled, staring at Ron who only asked stupidly, "Whut?"  
  
Soon she broke out in laughter. It was music to Kurama's ears, and he became dazed just listening to it. That was when he shot back to reality with the thought shouted to himself, 'How can BOTH Harry AND Trina AROUSE ME!?! I'M NOT SOME HORMONAL TEENAGER!!'  
  
While Kurama tried to get his reactivated hormones under control, he didn't realize Harry was having the same problem.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL!!??!! TWO PEOPLE IN ONE DAY??!!' Harry thought to himself incredulously.  
  
Trina on the other hand, couldn't help but stare at Harry and Kurama. 'Why do I feel an attraction to these two? Could it be because of their power? That HAS happened before-'  
  
Don't be stupid.   
  
Trinity! she thought back with surprise.  
  
It's pretty obvious you're experiencing your first crushes. It's about damn time your hormones kicked in. Now I don't have to make up any excuses for... the presence, or 'she' made a coughing noise, ANYWAY, get to know these two, you're not the only one attracted... with that thought, the presence cut the connection.  
  
Trina on the other hand was wide eyed, and thankfully Ron had just fell backwards onto the floor, or she would've had to make an excuse to cover up her 'conversation'.  
  
Ron climbed back on his chair just as Hermione said to him in a scolding voice, "Really Ron, stop trying to be funny and be serious for once, this is our 6th year, and we have NEWT's (not sure if that's right, so if I'm wrong, sue me annoyed look). You should at least TRY to be more mature."  
  
Ron and Harry were grinning like maniacs, "Now where's the fun in that?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione only rolled her eyes. Trina and Kurama were sitting across from Harry, Hermione and Ron, so Trina had a perfect view of Hermione's expression, and couldn't help but smile.  
  
By the time everyone had had his or her fill and desert had been devoured, it was time to go to bed.  
  
"The password's FlickerFlockin," Hermione told them as she and Ron led the first years to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow but followed Harry, who was leading the way. Trina followed them.  
  
After many twists and turns and a few moving stairways they were finally at a... portrait.  
  
Both Kurama and Trina raised an eyebrow simultaneously.  
  
"FlickerFlockin," Harry told the woman in pink. The portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall, which Harry promptly walked into.  
  
Kurama and Trina looked around in awe, and Kurama didn't believe his eyes.  
  
Trina let out a small gasp and walked towards the fire. One would think she'd been here before, with her purposeful strides, but she only kneeled before the quietly burning fire and examined it with flame reflecting eyes.  
  
While Trina was in a trance, Kurama walked towards the tables, and more thoroughly examined the room. Tables were strewn about and a few chairs sat by the fireplace. The colours of gold and red were everywhere, and Kurama looked around at the decoration in slight awe.  
  
Trina walked up to the smirking Harry and asked, "Where are my rooms?"  
  
Harry's smirk turned to a smile and he showed her to the girl's dormitories, and gave her vague instructions of directions to her room. Trina nodded at him in recognition and ran up the steps, looking for a room that had 'sixth years' on it.  
  
Harry beckoned Kurama forward with a hand and led him to his room. Kurama was only slightly surprised by the fact that his luggage was here, but his face never showed it of course, for it was a mask of calm once again.  
  
"Thank you Harry, what are to be the evening's activities?" he asked in his perfected English.  
  
Harry looked slightly surprised by the articulate pronunciation of all the polite words. He stared at Kurama for a time, before snapping out of his reverie by Kurama's raised eyebrow. He blushed faintly in embarrassment and said a little shyly, "Well, most likely Fred and George will keep up a ruckus, and no one will get to bed for a while. So, I suggest, if you don't want to party, to put a silencing charm around your bed and get some rest. You want to make a good impression with the teachers tomorrow."  
  
Kurama smiled slightly and thought to himself, 'It would be nice to meet people, but I want to get some rest, I'm not a party animal.'  
  
Oh? Are you SURE about that?   
  
Youko?! Why the sudden appearance?!   
  
I was getting bored, besides, I get a feeling from that girl Trina that she isn't all that she seems.   
  
Before Kurama could so much as reply, Youko cut the connection. 'Annoying fox...' he thought to himself.  
  
Harry stared curiously at Kurama while he seemed to be 'thinking.'  
  
"I think I will sleep. Good night Harry." Kurama smiled at him, and received a smile in return.  
  
"Yep, g'night."  
  
Kurama walked up to his bed, his trunk at the base of it, and his owl in its cage. He opened the cage's door and the silvery owl flew out the open window to hunt, but not before giving his owner a little nip of affection on the ear. Kurama smiled slightly and changed swiftly out of his robes, and soon slipped into his emerald green pajamas. They were covered in small- embroidered red rose petals, which wrapped around his body on the cloth. He glided with grace into bed and with a flick of his wand, pulled his curtains closed and placed a silencing charm on the curtains. He knew that the security of the Gryffindor tower was very poor, and he settled for giving the vines that wrapped themselves around the entire castle a little spirit energy. He then asked them if they would wake him up if someone was prowling about, or warn him if something was out of place, for they would know. The vines had been in place for centuries, and knew the school better than any person could comprehend. Kurama soon slipped silently into a light slumber, completely relaxed with the knowledge of his 'guards' watching over him. 


	5. Chapter Five

Kurama and a Mysterious Wizard  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
early morning  
  
Kurama woke when the sun rose, though he could not see it through the curtains of his bed. He sat up swiftly and slipped his legs over the right side to rest on the cool floor. He pulled his curtains left towards the base of the bed, and was surprised to see everyone still asleep, all except Harry. Harry's bed lay to Kurama's right when he had sat upwards, and when he turned to face Harry's bed, he saw the boy sitting on the windowsill between the two posters. Kurama could see the sad look on Harry's face when the boy turned to look at him. Kurama's breath hitched when he saw the deep sadness inside of Harry's deep green eyes.  
  
Harry stared at Kurama from his windowsill, facing him. His eyes bore unblinkingly into Kurama's eyes, unseeing.  
  
Kurama frowned gently and stood. He walked the short distance to the windowsill, and arrived by Harry's side in four steps.  
  
Harry's unfocused eyes followed Kurama's graceful form until the red head stood beside him, but soon his sorrowful gaze turned back to the window. He ignored Kurama's presence until he regained enough sense of mind to speak in a small voice, "It's 7 o'clock, school doesn't begin until 10:30, breakfast at 9:30." (I'm making the times up, too lazy to try to find out)  
  
Kurama ignored the hidden meaning of the statement and took another step closer, and placed his warm hands on Harry's surprisingly cold body. He frowned when he received no reaction for his actions. His eyebrows furrowed more when he realized Harry had turned into a shell of his former self in one night...  
  
Harry continued to stare soullessly out the window, watching the sunset rise and shine in a happiness he couldn't feel at the moment. His sorrow- filled mind barely registered the warmth on his shoulders, but soon, reluctantly, he leaned back into the warmth of the boy behind him.  
  
Kurama was slightly surprised when Harry leaned back into his grasp, his hand's relaxed and slipped forward, beside Harry's face, with the motion. He stood rigid in shock before slowly and cautiously wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders.  
  
Harry sighed contently and leaned back into Kurama's hold, sadness clouded his mind and prevented the VERY promising position to be realized. Tears slowly fell down his cheeks. He hadn't cried since it happened, and it was a relief to be rid of the hurtful emotion.  
  
Kurama's sensitive nose could smell Harry's tears, and his face saddened considerably. What saddened the one who he had come to 'like' so much? Kurama's face became serious with determination, and he lifted the boy to cradle his small form in his arms. Kurama cradled Harry's surprisingly small form in his arms and walked towards the boy's bed. He climbed up onto Harry's red comforter and pulled the curtains closed. Harry's body shook with silent sobs as he cradled him like a mother. Kurama looked down on Harry, and was surprised when the lithe form snuggled into the warmth of his body. Kurama's eyes went wide when Harry's snuggling leg brushed his sensitive spot. He could feel heat rush downward, but he forced it to stop with his will, knowing this wasn't the time for such things....  
  
Harry's sadness slowly dripped dry, as did his tears, and he slowly fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, one like he hadn't had in ages. Voldemort did not plague his dreams while he sat in Kurama's arms, and he was content to stay like that....  
  
two hours later  
  
Harry woke well rested, last night clear as crystal in his mind. He was slightly disappointed to find Kurama back in his own bed, but was content to stare at the red-head's child-like innocent expression. Blood rushed to his face when he realized he was staring, and he turned away from Kurama. Kurama's mouth was slightly open, and his face completely relaxed, making him look even more feminine than he already did.  
  
Kurama woke to the sound of birds, and his owl pecking on the window, demanding to be let in. He groggily stood and didn't notice Harry watching his movements. He opened the latch on the window and pulled it open. A strong breeze blasted through the opening, and Lightfeather shot through the window, and landed on his pillow. Kurama smiled at Lightfeather before closing the window, it was a little chilly out although the sun had risen about what he guessed would be an hour or so ago. He sat down on the side of his bed, facing Harry though he didn't pay any attention to the boy. The green eyed red head was very aware of Harry's eyes on his person, but chose to ignore it, settling for petting the silver feathered owl that had hopped onto his knee. He smiled gently to himself while his fingers stroked the delicate feathers.  
  
Harry watched Kurama's movements silently, but soon rested his eyes on the silvery bird of prey on the boy's knee. He didn't want Kurama to know that he had been watching him, so he slowly shut his eyes and pretended to sleep.  
  
Kurama's smile grew when he saw Harry pretending to sleep across from him, it was quite amusing. 'I wonder what he would do if he was "caught,"' he thought to himself with a smirk.  
  
Lightfeather ruffled his feathers in slight anxiety, his master had something planned... and he didn't want to be around to see what it was. He crooned quietly and flew to the window ledge, asking out.  
  
Kurama blinked, snapping out of his reverie when Lightfeather flew from his knee. He turned his eyes to the blue eyed owl and smiled. Standing and walking to the windowsill, opened the latch and let Lightfeather out. He watched until the white spot disappeared from sight before he closed the window, and cut off the nice cool breeze that fanned his warm body. He turned around when he heard shuffling.  
  
Ron stretched and asked Kurama sleepily, "What time is it?"  
  
Kurama looked at his watch and his eyes widened, "Gah! It's NINE! There's only half an hour before breakfast!"  
  
Ron blinked at Kurama sleepily as the red head ran around the room, pulling out his robes and other bathroom necessities. "Kurama, breakfast goes FROM 9:30 till 10:20," he said monotone with his eyes half closed.  
  
Kurama froze in place. "Oh." He blinked for a second then blushed in slight embarrassment. "I suppose I am hurrying for no reason then," he said with a small nervous laugh.  
  
Ron smirked at Kurama's unease, and his chest started to shake with withheld laughter.  
  
Kurama noticed this and mock scowled at Ron with a serious expression.  
  
Ron started to laugh out loud slightly and covered his mouth. He took a deep breath and tried to keep a straight face like Kurama was now, but he was failing miserably.  
  
Kurama smiled to himself slightly and walked out of the room with all his bathroom supplies.  
  
Ron turned his gaze from the closed door to Harry's bed, which was on the other side of the circular tower room. He was met with a strong green gaze and asked quietly, "So Harry, you have another dark one?" They had decided to use 'dark' as a code word for a nightmare with Voldemort.  
  
Harry's face broke out into a blinding smile that left Ron speechless. "Nope!" he said cheerfully, his eyes closed as he happily hopped out of bed.  
  
Ron blinked rapidly before asking in a small voice, "You didn't?"  
  
Harry's smile broadened, if possible, and he shook his head vigorously. "Nope! For the first time since they started, I didn't have ONE," he said cheerfully.  
  
"YES!" Ron shouted, and some of their fellow students started to wake.  
  
Harry got a panicked look and grabbed his stuff, then ran out the door to the showers. Ron's eyes widened when he realized that Harry was ditching him in a room with a bunch of cranky Gryffindors, and he lay back down quickly and pretended to sleep.  
  
Harry reached the men's showers and launched himself through the door, breathing heavily from adrenaline. He lifted his ear to the door, listening for the shouts of cranky students. He sighed in relief when he realized he was safe. Harry turned his eyes to the room and froze, shocked. Standing in front of him not 4 meters away was Kurama, his shirt half-off, and eyes trained on Harry in surprise.  
  
Kurama blinked at Harry, who was to his left, the showers in front of him, his back to the mirrors. He blinked in surprise when he saw Harry blush slightly, and only then did he realize that he hadn't fully taken his shirt off.  
  
To the horror, and pleasure, of Harry, Kurama's shirt was taken fully off, revealing lean but well-defined abs and chest. Harry gulped and his eyes trailed over the edges of each muscle, greedily drinking up the sight in front of him. He reluctantly ripped his eyes and brought them to Kurama's calm and feminine-like face.. Heat was already racing to his lower regions, and he didn't want to seem obvious... besides, Kurama didn't like him... did he?  
  
Kurama calmly watched as Harry examined his body, and he could tell by the shock on Harry's face that the raven-haired boy was impressed with his muscles. He inwardly smirked, and he could feel the Youko on the other end of the connection.  
  
Well? Why don't you show him you'd appreciate his body as much as he does yours?   
  
Youko! he sent back in horror, What's gotten IN to you?!   
  
Youko gave Kurama the feeling that he smirked, Oh nothing, it's just that there's that DELICIOUS boy standing in front of you... he seems to appreciate what he sees... do you not smell his arousal?   
  
Indeed, Harry was slightly aroused, and this both disturbed and pleased Kurama.  
  
Kurama was the one to cut the connection this time, and he could sense Youko's disappointment, like a child kept from a treat.  
  
"'Morning Harry, how did you sleep?" he asked with a calm and gentle expression on his beautiful face.  
  
Harry snapped out of his daze with a slight blush. "It was great, thanks," he said a little nervous.  
  
Kurama smiled and went back to undressing, feeling the demon fox Youko smirk.  
  
Harry gulped and tore his eyes away. He walked towards one of the sinks below the mirrors to brush his teeth and give his untamable hair a quick comb. His eyes momentarily switched to the breathtaking red head, and he watched Kurama silently, brushing his teeth. He watched as the well-defined body moved into one of the showering stalls, and pulled the 'curtain' back. (I have NO idea what the 'bathrooms' look like in this place, so this is all made up ')  
  
Harry went back to brushing his teeth, but couldn't get the image of Kurama out of his mind. He rinsed his mouth and eagerly left the slowly fogging room, though the mirrors didn't, due to the spell put on them.  
  
Kurama listened calmly through the beating of water on marble stone as Harry left. He felt relaxed, just standing in the warmth of the water, and he couldn't help but let out a sigh. 'I wonder how Yusuke and the others are doing...' he though wistfully. 'They are probably having a blast, or doing some assignment that Koenma happened to give.' He chuckled softly to himself and couldn't help but feel a little better knowing that Yusuke and the others most likely had their hands full.  
  
Kurama showered quickly and washed out his silky soft hair. Once he was done and dressed, he put on a mask of calm and walked out the door. He went down the staircase into the common room and was greeted with empty space. The youko checked his watch and realized that it was only 9:15, and he wasn't surprised that most were either sleeping in, or roaming about... That was when he noticed Trina sitting in the chair by the fireplace, her face expressionless as she gazed into the burning fire.  
  
"Trina?" he asked calmly, and was surprised when her mask shattered and she turned to look at him with child-like innocence in her eyes as she smiled.  
  
"Kurama! How did you sleep?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"I slept very well, thank you," he said softly.  
  
"Harry came down a while ago and went to the library, do you want to meet up with him?" she asked with smiling eyes.  
  
"Yes, I would like to," Kurama said with a small smile of amusement while thinking, 'What would Harry of all people be doing in the library on the first day of school?'  
  
Trina stood up and walked toward the hole in the wall, motioning with her hand for him to come with her. "Hermione's there too you know, maybe Harry didn't finish his summer homework? Anyway, I want to see what books they have at this school."  
  
Kurama was slightly surprised when she didn't ask him what school he used to go to, but was glad that he didn't have to make up some private school that might be situated in Japan, or use Genkai as a 'private teacher'.  
  
They walked silently down the hall, occasionally greeting a ghost that happened to float by.  
  
"Trina, how do you know where we are going?" Kurama asked suddenly, catching the blue eyed girl by surprise.  
  
Trina turned to look at Kurama for a second, her silver-blue hair cut unevenly at the small of her back. As quickly as she had looked into Kurama's deep emerald eyes, she turned away and said without hesitation, "Hermione gave me directions to the Great Hall and to the library, and she said I would be welcome to hang out with her whenever I wanted." She smiled cheerfully with her eyes closed.  
  
Kurama raised a delicate eyebrow, "Oh? What exactly did she mean by 'hang out', study?" He smiled softly, and Trina knew it wasn't meant as a pun.  
  
"Oh sure! We spent most of the morning talking about charms and other school related things, I actually proved her wrong on a few things we talked about too, and I could tell that she didn't think I'd know as much as I do. What about you, how good are you in school? Personally, I LOVE charms, hexes, and other spells, and I'm eager to learn as many as I can here, so I plan on spending a lot of time in the library. I hope I'll even be able to check out some of the restricted stuff! At my old school, there was no restriction with the knowledge you learned, but the school itself was very small, and only for a select few people from all over the world. It was so cool to learn things from all these different people," she said with a smile.  
  
"No restricted section? Aren't you lucky."  
  
"Yeah," she started, "the teachers had good reason for it, but I shouldn't go into detail..." she glanced at him with a slightly pleading look.  
  
"There is no reason for you to elaborate Trina if you do not wish it, I personally am reluctant to speak of my old school as well. And to answer your previous question, I like Herbology the most. I have a knack for plants, and I like them a lot," Kurama said politely with a small smile, amusement shining in his eyes.  
  
"A knack for plants? Cool... Oh yeah, I forgot, what are you learning to be for when you grow up? I'm studying to be an auror."  
  
Kurama smiled, but inwardly he was warring with himself. 'It's the sixth year, and if I had actually gone to another Wizarding School, I would have already chosen a profession, what should I say?' He said out loud, "I am studying to be an auror as well, I hope we will be in the same classes."  
  
"Oh, you needn't worry about that, we will definitely be in the same classes." Trina smiled with innocence hanging in the air around her and Kurama couldn't help but smile. 'She is so cute...'  
  
And quite arousing. Youko added.  
  
Yes... WHAT?! Kurama was mortified that he had agreed for that millisecond, You conniving little-!   
  
Thief? he supplied.  
  
Y-yes! Kurama thought-stuttered back.  
  
Kurama could feel Youko smirk, and yet again felt the connection cut.  
  
'Damn you Youko!' Kurama could feel his previous heat come back, and he sighed. It was going to be a pain to control his hormones, he hadn't had a problem like this before.  
  
Trina remained oblivious to Kurama's inner war, and continued to walk along with a cheerful air about her.  
  
"Kurama, would you be so kind as to come with me?" a voice asked suddenly, causing both Kurama and Trina to stop mid-step.  
  
Kurama turned around and came face to face with an amused Dumbledore. "Yes of course Headmaster," he said politely.  
  
Trina realized where Kurama was looking and she too turned around.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore will be fine, Kurama."  
  
"Yes Professor." Kurama followed Dumbledore as he walked off with an apologetic look back at Trina, who only smiled and waved a good bye, before disappearing at a run down the hall.  
  
Kurama sighed and resigned himself to trailing after Dumbledore without a word. Soon they came to a gargoyle statue, and he blinked when Dumbledore said 'Gobstoppers' and the gargoyle began to spiral upward, a staircase appearing. Kurama stepped onto a stone step a few below Dumbledore and waited for the 'ride' to stop.  
  
Dumbledore led him through a beautiful door and into his office. Strange devices were everywhere, and Kurama could see the portraits on the walls move.  
  
Kurama was slightly surprised when one of the portraits said cheerfully, "Don't tell me you're in trouble lad? This school year has yet to start!" Kurama frowned slightly at the portrait, but soon put back on his mask of utter calm.  
  
Dumbledore walked around his desk and sat down. He waved his wand and a chair appeared, he motioned for Kurama to take a seat, and Kurama did so.  
  
Dumbledore said calmly, "As I discussed with you when we first met, you will be put into the same classes as Harry. I have no doubts that you are capable of becoming an auror. To become an auror, you will need to pass the following subjects: Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures, and you have to take History like everyone else. Are you prepared for this?" (I'm not sure if those are all of the subjects needed, so tell me if I'm wrong, which is most likely...)  
  
Kurama smiled. "More than prepared," he said confidently.  
  
Dumbledore's smile widened, and he responded, "Very well then, what extra subjects would you like?," and handed Kurama a slip of parchment that had a list of subjects and their descriptions. Kurama scanned over the piece and chose to take Astronomy (that's stars and stuff, right?), and Divination.  
  
"You will have free periods on specific days, Kurama, as do a few other students, so I suggest you do not pick too many extra subjects." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when Kurama looked up.  
  
"I've chosen Astronomy, Flying Lessons, and Divination."  
  
"Very well, here is your time table..." Dumbledore handed Kurama a slip of paper.  
  
Kurama scanned over it, and it read:  
  
Monday: Tuesday: Wednesday: Thursday: Friday: Potions Herbology D. Potions Herbology Free Period Transfiguration CMC D. Potions CMC Transfiguration Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch DADA History DADA History DADA Charms Flying Lessons Charms Divination Charms  
  
Kurama looked up at Dumbledore and smiled. "That was fast," he said, amusement evident in his voice. (yeah, yeah, I know, my time table's weird, but I don't know anything about them ok? major sweatdrop ehheh... ' )  
  
"You may go," Dumbledore said with a small, knowing smile.  
  
Kurama gave a polite bow to Dumbledore before leaving the room. Once the gargoyle statue reached the proper level again, Kurama stepped out and headed in what he had a vague idea was the direction of the Great Hall. He checked his watch and noticed what time it was with a gasp. It was almost 10, and he wanted enough time to make it to his first class without mishap. Kurama broke out in a run down the halls, heading toward the Great Hall, at human speeds of course.  
  
Once Kurama reached the Great Hall, it was 10, and he needed to eat quickly. As soon as he sat down at the Gryffindor table, an owl landed in front of him with grace. Kurama pulled a letter off the owl's foot and gave it some of his bacon off his plate. The owl hooted, pleased, and flew off out of the great hall. Kurama looked at the letter's envelope, earning curious glances from the students who he sat beside. He was about to open it when he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Kurama!" Trina called happily, rushing over to the stunned boy's side, "When you didn't come to the library, I guessed you had come here. I guess I was right!"  
  
Kurama smiled and slipped the letter into his robes smoothly, and no one noticed. "I am afraid that it took longer for us to reach Dumbledore's office than I had thought," he said with an apologetic smile.  
  
Trina smiled cheerfully. "No prob!"  
  
Kurama smiled and moved over so she could sit next to him, "Did you find Harry at the library?"  
  
This caused Trina to frown, "No I didn't, Hermione said he'd just taken out a book and left, she didn't know anything else, and he'd gone before she could even talk to him. Strange huh?" she asked.  
  
Kurama frowned slightly and wondered about Harry's strange actions.  
  
Trina helped herself to some food while Kurama thought to himself about what could have made Harry cry last night.  
  
"Kurama!" Harry called, Ron and Hermione on either side of him. He smiled when he had the slightly surprised redhead's attention. He walked over to where Kurama and Trina sat and took a seat on Kurama's left. Hermione sat next to Trina and the two began to talk about charms and other school related things.  
  
Ron sat down on Harry's right and they started talking about Quidditch. He was the only one who noticed how happy Hermione was talking to Trina. He watched her, dazzled, as she smiled more than she had in a day while talking to someone who shared her interests.  
  
"Tell me Harry," Kurama started, "when are the Quidditch tryouts?"  
  
Harry's smile broadened, "You're going to try out? Great! What position?" he asked eagerly.  
  
Kurama smiled at Harry's enthusiasm, "I was thinking of trying out as a beater..."  
  
Ron's eyes widened and Harry just looked shocked. "You? Of all people?" Ron asked, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"I'm going to try out for a beater too!" Trina piped up, causing Ron's eyes to bulge.  
  
"Great! We really need some good players, we suffered last year because our last keeper left and I was suspended because of that Umbridge woman. I can't wait to see you guys in action," Harry smiled broadly and both Trina and Kurama stared.  
  
Trina smiled, "And to answer your question Kurama," Harry blushed from embarrassment when he realized he hadn't answered himself, "The tryouts are in a week after all our classes, late in the afternoon on Friday."  
  
Kurama nodded, smiling. "I do believe that our first class starts soon. Harry, what profession are you studying for?"  
  
"Me? I'm going to be an auror when I graduate. You?"  
  
"Me as well. I would assume that we have the same schedules, do you wish to check?"  
  
Ron, Harry, Kurama, and Trina gathered round Harry's schedule and they soon revealed that they would all be in the same classes, except for the changes that were because of the extra subjects they took.  
  
"Hermione," Trina started innocently, catching the bushy-haired girl's attention immediately, "What are you going to be?"  
  
Hermione smiled and said proudly, "I'm going to be a wizard archeologist, and do research in ancient magics and such."  
  
Trina's eyes widened, "Wow! That's so cool! I bet it'd be fun learning stuff like that." Trina smiled with her eyes closed happily.  
  
Hermione gave a small smile back and stood, "Well, I am going to go to my first class, good luck to you all, ciao."  
  
They all waved goodbye and examined their schedules again.  
  
"Dang, Potions with Snape right in the morning, what a bummer," Harry said with a little anger in his voice.  
  
Trina's eyes turned serious and she eyed Harry warily, her face no longer held such innocence, though it wasn't darkened. "Is Snape really that bad?" she asked in a slightly deeper tone from her previous light and airy voice.  
  
Harry didn't notice his friends strange behaviour and said with a glare at Snape, who was sitting at the head table, "Oh yeah, he's THAT bad. Takes points away for the most pathetic of reasons, and he insists on making my life a living hell."  
  
A dark look crossed Trina's face, but all of them were too busy sympathizing with Harry. Trina caught her expression change in time for it to switch back to it's normal bubbly self and have no one notice. No one noticed except Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore frowned when he saw the dark look come across the exchange student Trina's face. His brows furrowed further when he saw how quick it was to change back to her 'normal' expression. He suspected that there was something strange about this student, but he couldn't do anything but hope that she was on Harry's side, because she hadn't done anything outwardly yet, and all he had were suspicions. Maybe she just had a dark past...  
  
Trina, Kurama, Harry, and Ron all headed to Potions and waved goodbye to Hermione when she took a different hall than them. She waved back with a cheerful air and headed off to her first subject, while the others headed to the Dungeons.  
  
Trina and Kurama didn't seem to mind the cold, but Harry and Ron were shivering slightly. Once they reached Snape's door, they pushed it open and found themselves entering an almost entirely full classroom. They hurried to two tables at the back that weren't full and paired off. Ron and Harry went together while Trina and Kurama cheerfully sat at their cauldron.  
  
Kurama turned his eyes away from Trina, he was having a conversation with her, when the door swung open with a bang. He watched as a greasy haired Professor, who he guessed was Snape, walked towards his desk and face the slightly nervous students.  
  
"It seems that, unfortunately, most of you have passed your OWLs. What a pity," he said, staring straight at Harry, who tried to maintain a calm expression, though both Kurama and Trina could sense anger roll off him in waves. Snape snapped his gaze away from Harry and began the lesson, "Today we will be beginning, a 'dark' potion, for a crude term of the name. It is called a Darkethen Potion, and it will reveal your more dark personality or personalities..." he paused to look at all of the students in turn, lingering on Harry. "If the potion is done correctly, then it is obvious what will happen. If not, then god forbid, you may be staying in the hospital wing for a time," he spoke as if he couldn't care less about what happed to the students and he waved his wand at the board. Instructions appeared in white chalk and he spoke in a deadly voice, "Begin."  
  
Kurama read over the instructions carefully and noticed with a small smile that Trina was writing down the complicated instructions with quick, and perfect, handwriting.  
  
Once he was done reading it over, he was surprised to find Trina had finished writing at the same time he had finished reading, and they started on the instructions with precision.  
  
Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Trina and Kurama worked perfectly , never once did one of them talk, or make a mistake. Both seemed to know exactly what to do and neither ever messed the other up. He was shocked when they had gotten to the part where the potion would have to wait for a day in less than half the class time. He became wary when Snape hovered over their finished vile, and he frowned when Snape's lips became a tight line, but smirked when Snape stalked off, unable to take away points away because their potion was so perfect. Kurama and Trina glanced at eachother, and Kurama made no motion to stop Trina when she pulled the vial underneath the table for some unknown reason. Harry saw a quick flash of light, and the vial was placed back on the table, exactly the way it was before. But he did notice slightly unnerved when Trina slipped another vial of the half-finished potion into her bag. 'When did she get two?' he asked silently to himself.  
  
Trina and Kurama didn't pay attention when Snape left the room for a moment, and pretended not to notice Malfoy stalking silently up to their desk. Malfoy snatched the vial off the desk, catching both Kurama and Trina's eyes.  
  
Malfoy smirked and said in a cold voice, "If you're so perfect, why don't you finish another potion in time for class to end?" With that said, he smashed the vial on the floor, causing it to explode and burn the stone floor. 


	6. Chapter Six

Kurama and a Mysterious Wizard  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Malfoy smirked and said in a cold voice, "If you're so perfect, why don't you finish another potion in time for class to end?" With that said, he smashed the vial on the floor, causing it to explode and burn the stone floor. Malfoy smirked at Kurama, but turned pale when he caught Trina's expression.  
  
Trina gave the coldest look she had ever given anyone to Malfoy, her eyes glowed with a promise of pain, and she stood gracefully. "The same goes to you Malfoy," she said, her voice was lower and stronger than her usual flimsy and cheerful one.  
  
Malfoy paled further when he heard the deadly tone in Trina's voice, shocked speechless and motionless by the girl's abrupt change of personality. His eyes widened considerably when she pointed her wand at his cauldron and muttered some spell under her breath.  
  
The cauldron literally exploded, and students fled the metal pieces that shot through the room. With another flick of her wand, Trina made all of the damage disappear, but Malfoy's cauldron didn't come back, and he had nothing to work with.  
  
Malfoy glared at Trina when he realized that he would fail, but smirked at her none the less when he thought he still held the advantage. "You still don't have a potion yourself, so you'll fail too," he said smugly.  
  
Trina raised an elegant eyebrow, her narrowed eyes took on a bored look as she sat back down. She crossed her arms across her chest and closed her eyes in a relaxed position. "I believe you are wrong Malfoy, you see, we still have our drought, but the same cannot be said for you." Her eyes opened and gave Malfoy the most chilling look he'd ever seen, and dark amusement shone in those eyes... wait, those eyes! They had turned GREEN!  
  
'Her eyes are green! What the hell?!' Malfoy thought to himself, but before he had though of a reason why, Trina had gone back to normal, and everyone went back to their own work, leaving Malfoy to defend for himself.  
  
Trinity, Trina thought-spoke, That was a little overboard.   
  
Do you think I care? the presence thought back hotly with malice dripping from every word, That little shit deserved it, besides, now the jackass is afraid of you, or rather of ME. And I quite like him that way, she thought back hotly.  
  
Trina's eyes narrowed at the presence known as Trinity, and she turned back to her conversation with Kurama about different potions and the like. Kurama didn't seem disturbed by her personality switch, and she could tell was that Kurama had enjoyed the little show Trinity had performed.  
  
Snape came back soon enough and the whole class immediately shushed. Not a noise was made. His eyes roamed over the students and narrowed when they crossed Malfoy and his partner, Pansy Parkinson. "Where is your drought Draco?" he asked darkly.  
  
Malfoy turned his gaze slightly and caught Trina's blue eyes, which soon turned green and narrowed with a bone-chilling glare. He gulped and said with a confidence he didn't feel, "My cauldron exploded, and I don't have one to start over with." His voice held controlled anger, and his eyes yet again turned to the yet again blue eyes.  
  
Snape followed Malfoy's gaze and narrowed when he came face to face with blue eyed girl who was blinking confused, and in an innocent way. He asked coldly, "Where is your vial Ms. Taylor? Mr. Minamino?"  
  
Trina blinked a few times before calmly reaching into her bag to pull out a pinky coloured vial, "I s'pose this is what you're lookin' for?" she asked, holding it up.  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed at not being able to take points, so he settled for waving his wand and gave Malfoy a new cauldron. He turned back to taking points away for any reasons he could find, and adding points to Slytherin for the dumbest of reasons.  
  
Malfoy shot Trina a smirk, but she only gave him a smile and went back to looking over potions with Kurama. Malfoy glared at Trina with contempt, and he went back to hurriedly making his potion.  
  
The only other person who had thought, and noticed, Trina's behaviour to be odd was Harry. Ron had been concentrating too deeply on his potion, so he hadn't noticed a thing. Harry had also seen Trina's eyes turn that disturbing shade of light emerald green... and her blue almost-silver hair go completely silver.  
  
Surprisingly enough, at the end of the day, only one person had failed to make the Darkethen Potion, and 20 points were deducted from Gryffindor, but they didn't care. Neville for once wasn't the person who took away points, because his partner had helped him out, and he was grinning like a maniac when all the students gave the half-finished potions in vials to Snape for 'safekeeping'.  
  
Snape glared at all of the Gryffendor's as they left and glared especially long at Harry. Harry though, didn't seem to care in the least, and Snape was left to his dungeons, alone.  
  
Harry grinned when he walked up to Trina. "That was awesome what you did back there, but why didn't most of the students notice? Some didn't even duck from the explosion..." he trailed off thoughtfully as he stared into Trina's eyes.  
  
Trina's eyes flashed and she said happily, "I guess the students didn't want to fail. They must have been REALLY into their potions!" Trina's eyes closed in an innocent smile.  
  
Harry inwardly frowned and followed the rest of the flow of students out of the dungeons. He took a quick glance at his schedule to see they had Transfiguration next.  
  
"Well," Ron started, "we have Transfiguration with McGonagall next."  
  
There was a silence and Trina and Kurama glanced at eachother.  
  
"Why don't we go early?" Trina asked.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at eachother and Harry shrugged, "Why not?"  
  
They all headed towards McGonagall's classroom and took seats near the front so they would pay attention, none of them wanted to fail.  
  
Trina and Kurama were once again talking about nothing in particular, and left Harry and Ron to talk about whatever they wanted to.  
  
After another ten minutes students began to file in, and chatter started up side by side with gossip. Trina and the others heard fragmented conversations like, "Malfoy's cauldron blew up," and other pointless things about the previous class.  
  
Trina ignored any looks that Harry and Ron sent her, and continued to chat with Kurama about meaningless things that melted together into nonsense. She enjoyed talking to Kurama, because he was intelligent, wise, and very attractive, she was embarrassed to admit.  
  
Soon enough, Trina became so bored and annoyed that she simply pulled out the 6th year Transfiguration book and quickly started reading. She took in every bit of information that she saw, for it was a habit by then from her training in her previous school...  
  
Kurama was surprised when he noticed how quickly Trina read. Her eyes literally flew down the page, as if she were only quickly skimming it, but the intelligence behind her eyes proved him wrong with the assumption that she wasn't taking everything she read, in.  
  
"Class," a voice sounded through the quiet room, and Trina's eyes flew up immediately and trained themselves on the owner of the voice. Professor McGonagall didn't speak again until she was sure that she had everyone's attention. "Today," she began strictly, "we will be changing a variety of animals into clothing. In one month there will be a test, and I won't tell you what it is. The test will consist of everything we have learned so far in the year, and I hope that all you will pass with flying colours..." she regarded her students over her spectacles, but soon turned her attention to the blackboard at the front of the class. "On the board the pages have been written that you must read, and I trust that you will proceed to follow the instructions on the page with ease. If you have any questions, I will answer them." With that said, she strode to her desk, at the front, and sat down. The students watched her pull assignments over to her to be marked.  
  
The sound of papers shuffling was loud in the silent room as everyone got to the first page that they had to read.  
  
As soon as Professor McGonagall had finished speaking, Trina had immediately copied down the pages that were written on the board into a little booklet that she carried everywhere with her. Her fingers flew with ease across the paper, and before most of the students had pulled out the book, she was zipping through the book.  
  
Kurama started to read the pages, and was absolutely shocked when Trina was already a page ahead of him, and they had only just started to read! He eyed the quick girl in surprise when she easily read through five pages when he'd only read one. He frowned softly to himself and pondered how she could read and write so fast, it was mind boggling! He mentally shrugged and went back to work. By the time he'd finished reading, Trina had already finished transforming her animal into a dress.  
  
McGonagall looked up when she heard a few gasps of surprise, and was surprised when she saw Trina staring at the dress she had transformed from a rabbit. She raised a cool eyebrow to herself when Trina glared at the dress and transformed it back into the bunny.  
  
"You have already finished, Ms. Taylor?" McGonagall asked calmly.  
  
Trina looked surprised at being addressed by the Professor, and immediately gave McGonagall her attention. "Yes Professor," she said politely.  
  
"Ms. Taylor, how is it you are able to pick things up so quickly?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Trina seemed very uncomfortable from Kurama's view, and he watched as she nervously answered the Professor's question.  
  
"At my old school..." Trina started softly, "It was required of a student to pick things up quickly." With that said, Trina turned her gaze away from McGonagall and didn't say any more.  
  
McGonagall accepted what Trina had told her, and mentally noted to herself to question the girl further in the matter. "Very well then, you may study ahead in the book or help others who are having trouble," she told the nervous girl before turning back to her papers.  
  
Trina made no response, but she picked up her text and began to read through it, and her rabbit hopped around the table. Her eyebrow twitched, and she absently transformed it into a rock without so much as removing her eyes from the pages.  
  
McGonagall spotted the young teen's transformation and eyed the rock for a moment before adding another mental note to her to-question-later list.  
  
Kurama smiled to himself when he easily transformed his rat into a tuxedo, and could have smirked at the strange looks he received from the wizards in the room that had never lived with muggles. He was surprised when Trina looked up from her book long enough to straighten the tie before burying her nose in it once again. He raised an unanswered eyebrow at her, and went back to transforming the rat back. He continued to practice changing it into other assortments of clothing before he finally got bored, like Trina, and started to read through his book once again.  
  
Near the end of class, McGonagall stood from her seat and spoke out strictly, "Four Gryffindors managed to create clothing, therefore Gryffindor receives 40 points. And 30 points to Ravenclaw as well." She gave a small smile to the students who had transformed their animals into clothing (Trina, Kurama, Harry, surprisingly Ron, and the three Ravenclaws). "Dismissed," she said, and the students left in a flurry of parchment and chatter. "Ms. Taylor," McGonagall called out through the noise, "would you please stay behind? I would like to speak to you."  
  
Trina blinked in confusion and finished to pack her things away. She waited as all of the students left except for Kurama, and was surprised when the redhead slipped a piece of folded parchment into her pocket.  
  
"Good bye Professor McGonagall," Kurama said politely with a small bow before he left the classroom as everyone else had.  
  
Trina watched him leave expressionless as she was left alone with the Professor.  
  
"Ms. Taylor?" McGonagall called to her.  
  
Trina immediately snapped her face to her professor and stood at attention. "Yes Professor?" she asked with a practiced politeness.  
  
McGonagall sat down in her desk and motioned for Trina to come stand beside her. Trina did as she was motioned, but left her bag on her desk. She waited patiently as McGonagall shuffled a few papers before she spoke in a calm voice, "Ms. Taylor, why is it that you read and write with such speed and learn things so fast that even Albus Dumbledore would be envious?"  
  
Trina schooled her face into calm and replied evenly, "It was trained into me like a program."  
  
McGonagall blinked in slight surprise and turned her eyes to the emotionless student. "Trained into you? You must have had very strict teachers then?" she asked warily.  
  
Trina answered truthfully, "Yes, very strict, if we did not do as we were told, we were punished."  
  
McGonagall's eyes narrowed slightly when her student said 'punished', and asked, "Punished? You were punished by your professors?"  
  
Trina only nodded her eyes and asked respectfully, "Is that all Professor?"  
  
McGonagall nodded her head, and Trina left without a word, her heavy looking bag easily slung over her shoulder. The Professor eyed Trina go, and worried about what secrets the girl hid from others...  
  
As soon as Trina was out of the room, she quickly and efficiently pulled the piece of parchment form her pocket with a practiced grace, and opened it with nimble fingers.  
  
It read:  
  
'Trina, meet me at the Library after McGonagall is done discussing what ever she wished to with you. If I am not there, I will be shortly, for I'm bringing us lunch to eat while we talk or study. It's your choice.  
  
Kurama.'  
  
Trina quickly headed to the Library, and was glad that Kurama was already there with lunch, she was hungry. To her surprise, Harry and the others weren't there, and she sent a questioning glance Kurama's way before she reached him.  
  
Kurama smiled up at her, his eyes holding a mischievous glint when he winked. "I slipped these past the clerk," he whispered.  
  
Trina grinned like a child when she spotted the assortment of fruit that Kurama had slipped out of his robes. "Great!" she said cheerfully, though her voice wasn't too loud. She dug into a pear with gusto, and quickly finished it off. A contented sigh escaped her well-shaped lips, and she waved her wand at the pear core. It immediately disappeared, and Kurama spotted it appearing above the librarian's garbage can, and land with a bang. The small crash was so loud in the quiet library that it called all eyes to it. The librarian blinked and turned her eyes to try to find the rascal that had caused the noise.  
  
Kurama hid a smile behind a hand and turned back to his textbook when the librarian's accusing eyes landed on them. He was amused when he found Trina easily acting like nothing had happened, and he continued to act inconspicuous. He heard Trina's almost silent giggles, though no normal human would be able to. Once the coast as clear, they both looked up from their books and exchanged looks.  
  
Trina grinned when she noticed that Kurama, 'the perfect student', was amused by her antics. She gracefully stood from her chair and wandered off into the recesses of the library.  
  
Kurama waited patiently for her to come back, but became slightly worried when she didn't return... He walked in the direction she had taken and found her scanning quickly through a book, obviously looking for something. When she spotted him out of the corner of her eye, she snapped the book shut and turned to face him.  
  
Kurama raised an elegant eyebrow when quickly glimpsed the title, "Ways to Kill the Undead". He turned his emerald eyes to Trina and opened his mouth to ask why she wanted to look through that book, but someone interrupted him.  
  
"Hey Kurama! Trina! We've been looking for you!" Hermione call-whispered from down the little 'corridor' that was created by the bookshelves.  
  
Kurama turned to look at Hermione, and was surprised to find Harry and Ron with her.  
  
Quickly and soundlessly, Trina slipped the book back into the bookshelf and turned to her friends with a cheerful smile on her face. "What's up?" she asked.  
  
Everyone looked at her strangely, and she raised a speculative eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Ron asked dumbly.  
  
Trina looked increasingly more uncomfortable... "Uh... How's it going?" she asked more than said.  
  
Harry blinked and answered, "Fine..."  
  
A thick and uncomfortable silence encased the group, and Kurama broke it by asking Trina, "What did you mean by 'What's up'?"  
  
Trina squirmed where she stood and answered uneasily, "It means... how is everything going, what are you doing... yeah... it's slang..."  
  
"From where?" Kurama asked, saving Trina from more embarrassment.  
  
"Canada," the blue-silver haired girl replied instantly.  
  
"Oh..." the other four said and stared at Trina funnily.  
  
"What?" she asked, blinking repetitively.  
  
"Forget about it," Harry said nervously and turned to Hermione.  
  
The bushy haired girl uneasily started speaking, "We came to see if you all wanted to join us in some... activities... as long as you swear secrecy," she whispered the last part, unwilling to say any more in the library.  
  
Kurama and Trina glanced at eachother, and Trina said seriously, "I swear to secrecy, no matter the consequences."  
  
Kurama blinked at the blue eyed girl in surprise and stepped up to stand beside. "As do I," he spoke in a calm tone.  
  
Hermione smiled at them and dragged them from the library after Kurama and Trina had gotten their bags, ignoring the scolding looks the librarian sent them.  
  
The five of them hurried down the halls and soon arrived in a hallway on the seventh floor, where a very strange portrait sat with a man that seemed to have attempted to teach trolls was being beaten with the ugly creatures' clubs. Trina blinked with a raised eyebrow at the portrait as they walked past. To her surprise, they turned to pass by again after they reached at a window just beyond a blank stretch of wall. When they turned to head back the direction they had come, to the complete shock and confusion of both Kurama and Trina, they ended up walking back to a vase about a head taller than them, only to turn around again. By then Kurama was about to ask what in the name of Hogwarts they were doing, when they got to the window again and turned back around. Trina was about snap when they reached the vase on the other side of the blank wall, when they turned around again and she spotted a well-polished door with a brass handle sitting where a blank... wall... used... to... be....  
  
"What the hell?" she commented, to the shock of everyone there. She blinked at them and raised an eyebrow, "What? I'm Canadian! What did you expect?! A goody-goody?!!" Her cheeks became tainted a becoming red and she burst past them to go into the door, away from their disturbing stares...  
  
When she opened the door however, she was shocked to find a room full of books and all sorts of Defense Against the Dark Arts instruments. She walked over to what she knew was Foe-Glass, though the mirror was cracked, and gazed into its depths to see shadowy figures looming about in its murky depths. She turned away from it, and took a good look around. The vast and spacious (taken out of the book) room was lit with illuminating torches that could also be found in the dungeons, which resided eight floors down. Around the room, she also spotted many other handy things, like cushions for example, which were very handy for various charms to be tested on. She took a closer look at the large 'pillows' as she would put it, and was surprised to find them a very fine white Silk. She toed one with a shoe, and found it to be quite light for something so large. Her blue eyes turned to Harry and the others, and she wasn't surprised to find Kurama staring at the room with calculating eyes that held a little shock.  
  
With a delicate eyebrow raised, she questioned cautiously, "How did you come to know of this room?" Her eyes became flecked with green...  
  
Kurama was examining the room when something caught his eye... or, rather, SOMEONE caught his eye... Trina's hair had started to turn slightly platinum silver, and his sharp and enhanced vision allowed him to see that her eyes were flecked with a light emerald green. He stared into her captivating eyes, and was snapped out of his reverie when she spoke again.  
  
"Harry? Hermione? Ron? How did three students such as yourselves, just 'happen' to come across a room such as this?" she asked as she looked around the room again. Before, however, any one of them could answer, she had noted, aloud, to herself, "It is quite handy... I should like to spend more time here..." Her dazzling smile startled them all, while the dim light prevented Harry, Hermione, and Ron from seeing the changes in her appearance. Kurama, however, did not fail to notice her hair turn entirely platinum silver, and her eyes completely light emerald.  
  
Yes... this SHALL be VERY handy... Trinity smirked to herself when she acquired full control over Trina, and didn't respond when the said girl warned her in a scolding way.  
  
Trinity... if you do anything bad or conspicuous you'll hear HELL from me! Trina warned the presence as if scolding a child.  
  
That hurt Trina, you REALLY should have more 'faith' in me... Trinity sent back.  
  
Trina mentally glared at the presence and 'humphed' cutely.  
  
Trinity's conniving little laugh could be heard easily through the connection, though Trina ignored it.  
  
"Yes, this will be VERY convenient," Kurama noted to the others as he walked forward to a title that caught his eye, though he really wanted to get a better look at Trina's strange change.  
  
Trinity regarded Kurama as he walked past her, and she knew that he was examining her. She purposefully ignored him as she wandered over to a shadowy shelf that sat ominously in a corner. She pulled out an old book and was shocked at what she found...  
  
"Hermione," Trinity's voice cut sharply through the silence like a heated whip, "Why is there restricted material in this room?"  
  
Hermione nervously answered, "Well, when this room appears, it's when you walk past the blank wall three times thinking of something you desperately need... The room's called the Room of Requirement, and I thought that some restricted books might help us in case Voldemort attacks..."  
  
Trinity listened to Hermione's weak answer, and purposefully ignored Trina's mental questioning. "I see. I did not think that you of all people would wish to break the rules with Dark Arts material," she said forebodingly...  
  
Hermione's eyes widened at that, and she stared at Trinity in shock as Harry and Ron looked at her questioningly. "That is real Dark Arts material?" she asked softly. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Kurama and a Mysterious Wizard  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
"Yes," Trinity answered sharply and quickly.  
  
Then, to the utter shock of everyone, Hermione said with a small smile, "It worked. I wanted for us to learn some Dark Arts spells and incantations, because it's hard to fight against something you know so little about."  
  
Trinity only looked at Hermione for a moment before she said coolly, "You have no idea how right you are..." A small and cruel little smirk lit her lips, but only Kurama caught it.  
  
The 'new' Trina disturbed Kurama, and he watched her warily as she turned back to the bookcase and pulled a few volumes off.  
  
Trinity examined the books she removed with an indifferent expression, having read and studied from almost all of them...  
  
Harry and Ron stared at Hermione with incredulous expressions; both couldn't believe that Hermione off all people would break the rules by studying the Dark Arts, or what was provided for them.  
  
Ron looked to Harry in hopes of the boy coming up with a plan, but was disappointed when Harry looked as lost as he felt. The redhead let out a quiet sigh and turned to Hermione who was scanning the large collection of books to see what they had to work with.  
  
That was when Harry spoke, "Are we going to re-establish the DA?" Everyone in the room froze, and Harry spotted Ron staring at him out of the corner of his deep green eyes. "I mean, Umbridge isn't here anymore, but Voldemort still is, so should we start it up again? It would be really handy, especially considering we still don't know who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is, or if what they're going to teach us is any good."  
  
Harry's sensible words struck a nerve in Hermione, and she thought over what he had said. "Why don't we wait until we've met the new DADA teacher? We might not need to this year..."  
  
Harry's sudden smile faltered when Kurama asked bluntly, "What's the DA?"  
  
The raven haired boy face faulted and almost fell down anime style. "Uh... The DA is short for 'Dumbledore's Army', and it was started because last year we had a nasty 'inquisitor' called Professor Umbridge. She was, obviously, a bitch, and she was our DADA teacher, though she sucked at it." Harry scowled darkly to himself as resentment leaked into his voice. "She 'taught' us DADA trough text books, and we weren't allowed to practice anything that we were supposedly 'learning' until the exams came."  
  
Everyone was staring at Harry in slight shock, all except Trinity; she only looked slightly intrigued and turned back to the books on the shelf.  
  
"Well," Trinity said, breaking the silence, "Let's start on what we know. Harry, what kinds of spells can you perform?" she asked impersonally, like a teacher.  
  
Harry looked surprised, and named off all the hexes, curses, and many charms he knew. He was proud when the silvery-haired girl looked at him with respect when he named the more complicated ones.  
  
Once Harry was finished, Trinity spoke, "I am impressed, not many SEVENTH years in this school can perform most of the curses you've named, it's quite obvious that you practice often." A small smile graced the green-eyed woman's lips when Harry nodded, and her eyes softened slightly before hardening again. "I suppose that we can go our separate ways, the larger variety of spells we know the better, so let's split up." When everyone turned to go in different directions, Trinity spoke in a commanding voice, catching everyone's attention, "However, only I will be the one to teach you the Dark Arts, which we may do now or later, your choice."  
  
Hermione protested, "Why should we have to wait?! And since when do YOU know everything about the Dark Arts?!"  
  
"'Since' I learned it at my old school," Trinity said sharply, causing everyone's eyes to widen.  
  
Trinity turned away from the others and ignored them, so no one dared to ask any more about her. Hermione wanted to know more about the strange student, but thought better of it and turned to practice a charm she'd been having difficulties with.  
  
Kurama spied on a rigid Trinity as she mechanically scanned all the titles on the large bookcase.  
  
"You know," Kurama started, "the others and I will always be here if you need to talk about anything... especially me..."  
  
Trinity looked at Kurama without facing him out of the corner of her eye, but didn't answer him. She felt him leave to walk into the darker recesses of the 'library', but still didn't turn to look after him. The woman inwardly sighed and thought to Trina, You know, it WOULD be nice to vent stresses out to him... but we can't. It's a fact. AND we can't forget he's a demon, so that affects our judgement of him greatly...   
  
Don't worry about it Trinity, I have an inkling that he's a lot better than we would think. Besides... you're right... it would be very nice to have someone to console me about what... SHE... did...   
  
Am I not here?!   
  
No! It's not that! Trina thought desperately, I just meant that it would be nice to have someone physically comfort me!   
  
Trinity was silent, and no sound crossed through their connection.  
  
Trina began to worry and called out, Trinity?   
  
Yes?   
  
... Mental tears gathered at the corners of Trina's eyes...  
  
Trina? Trinity called out with a tinge of urgency in her mind-voice.  
  
Yeah? Trina asked with a sniff.  
  
Don't cry. Trinity said forcefully, and one would think she didn't care. Trina, however, knew that the presence had a hard time showing any compassion unless absolutely forced to by Trina's tears.  
  
Trina shook her head mentally and wiped away her tears. Kay   
  
Trinity sighed in relief when her ward didn't break into tears, and thanked whatever Higher Powers that existed that she didn't have to tear down her emotional shield to console Trina. She continued to scan the titles, and soon became bored when she only found two books that she hadn't memorized by heart as of yet. "I wish I had 'Necromantic Techniques for the Gifted' by that anonymous writer..." Trinity grumbled uncharacteristically to herself. Then to her surprise, a book appeared where one hadn't been before... titled... 'Necromantic Techniques for the Gifted'! Trinity swore under her breath, "Holy shit..." She tentatively reached for it and pulled if from the shelf. She blew dust from the cover and opened the ancient pages... it looked exactly the same as it had in her old school...  
  
Kurama snapped Trinity out of her reverie as he hurried past her. She just looked at him with a raised brow in slight annoyance and asked him coolly, "And where are YOU going in such a hurry?"  
  
Kurama only looked back at her and smiled. "I suggest that you tell everyone to get ready for class. A mischievous look was evident in his gaze as he stood by the door, his hand on the brass doorknob.  
  
Trinity looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT!!" she yelled to the shock of everyone in the room, including Kurama. "WE ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES TILL OUR NEXT CLASS!!" with that yelled in her deepened voice, Trinity quickly gave control to Trina who looked slightly flustered as she ran about looking for her bag.  
  
Trina's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she yelled, pissed off, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY ACURSED BAG?!!"  
  
Kurama whistled to get Trina's attention as the others ran from all directions to the main area in the room. Kurama held Trina's bag.  
  
The blue-silver-haired girl narrowed her eyes at him and said in a low voice, though not as low as Trinity's, "This means war." With that said, Trina shot after Kurama like a bullet and raced after him down the halls, unbeknownst to her, to their next class. "KURAMA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU SLY LITTLE-!!" Trina screamed as they ran down the halls.  
  
Many students stopped walking in shock as they saw the girl streak after a smirking hottie. "Oh? You JUST figured out I was sly?" he asked mischievously.  
  
"KURAMA!! GIVE ME BACK MY BAG BEFORE I REALLY GET MAD!!" she yelled as a response.  
  
Kurama only smirked back at her and wondered to himself why he was acting like a sly fox... YOUKO!! You're influencing me again AREN'T YOU?!!   
  
I'm sorry to say that it's not me... wish I had come up with that idea...   
  
'Well... I guess that even I,' stress on the 'I', 'can be mischievous at times... oh well. This is fun!' Kurama grinned to himself and gave in to his more immature side.  
  
Trina was pissed. Not only had Kurama stolen her bag, he was leading her on a wild goose-chase!!! UGH! I'LL KICK THAT GUY'S ASS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!-   
  
Take a chill pill girl.   
  
Trina growled to herself and sped up to run faster than 'normal' people. "Kurama..." she muttered threateningly under her breath, "You are SO dead when I get my little fingers around your frail and pretty neck..." she laughed evilly under her breath.  
  
Kurama heard the threat with his inhuman hearing and gulped when he heard the evil laugh... this was not good. He ran faster and tried to get away. 'I guess we'll get to meet our new teacher soon... I can't BELIEVE that she has a violent side! Talk about personality variety!!'  
  
Kurama burst into the first room he came to, which just happened to be DADA. He stared at the confused students and realized where he was. While he had stared into the room of fellow sixth years, Trina had soundlessly snuck up behind him and taken her bag back. She glared coldly at Kurama, and he just backed off...  
  
"Kurama!" Harry said, his voice laced with annoyance, "Why couldn't you have waited? And why the HECK did you steal Trina's BAG?!"  
  
Kurama only blinked, and Harry and Ron burst past the confused youko to sit with the others. The redhead sighed and went to get a seat before class started. He decided against sitting beside Trina, and put Harry between them.  
  
Harry was confused when Kurama sat on his right, while Trina was on his left. When he looked at Trina he knew why. The girl was sending Kurama a crippling death glare that could kill. Just then, Harry felt very giddy and almost couldn't contain his laughter at the sight. Kurama, of all people, was AFRAID of Trina at the moment! Harry thanked his lucky stars when the door slammed open, and a shadowed figure slipped into the room as quiet as a shadow...  
  
Harry could feel Trina tense beside him, and had to resist the urge to ask what was wrong. He glanced over at her to see her extremely pale and trembling slightly. The sight shook him in his boots, because Trina didn't seem the type to be shaken easily...  
  
Kurama felt a disturbance and tried to locate it. To his surprise, Trina seemed to be radiating fear, and her pale complexion proved she was scared. Kurama was shocked that she could be shaken by the mere presence of this teacher, and was also disturbed that the teacher seemed to emit an aura close to that of some demons and humans he'd met who'd-  
  
"Good afternoon class, I trust your day wasn't TOO boring, eh?" the shadow said in a sexy and sensual voice, making many of the boys in the class perk up immediately.  
  
Everyone in the class was at attention, all for different reasons. The girls because they resented the teacher, the boy's because they had a crush, and Trina, Kurama and Harry for their reasons. Ron had a crush like the other boys.  
  
"Good," the teacher said sexily, and both Kurama and Harry could sense Trina shiver slightly... "Now class, put your accursed books away and pay attention. My name is Morgan le Fay, translated as 'Morgan the magical' (From what I've read in a particular book. It also means 'Morgan the Fairy'. But THIS Fay is NO fairy). I do hope all of you will enjoy my class." With that said, she stepped out of the shadows and both Harry and Kurama felt Trina tense like a taut string on a bow. When the shadows completely slipped from her form, she stood in all her glory. Her hair was a dark almost black brown and tied at the back of her head in a strange and messy bun that looked perfect in its own right. What was really strange was the fact that she had one green eye and one pink eye... She was dressed in slick black robes that complemented her curves nicely to all the brainless boys in the class. Her abnormal eyes scanned across the room and she smirked when they spotted Trina...  
  
Trina stopped breathing when the professor turned her eyes to her. She tried to regain her bearings, but knew inside it was of no use.  
  
"Ah... it seems one of my old students is in this class..." Morgan le Fay said in a sensual voice. "Trina. Come."  
  
Trina immediately stood up rod straight as a reflex and walked to the front of the room. She stopped beside her old teacher and waited slightly behind her and off to the side like a slave. "Yes Professor Fay?" she asked monotone.  
  
Kurama, Harry, and Ron were all shocked by the new development, and were mortified when Trina seemed to act like a servant or something...  
  
"Ah, Trina, you haven't changed at all through the years... Perfect, you will be my assistant in this specific class, understood?" Morgan le Fay said in a falsely sweet voice that had something held back within it...  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
Kurama frowned at Trina's strange behaviour. 'Since when has she been submissive?'  
  
The class passed by in a blur. All the students had a blast as their teacher taught them many easy spells that were handy to battle with to get started for the year. Trina traveled around the classroom and helped the students that were having trouble, though she did it indifferently and... impersonally... After class was done, Professor Fay held back Trina, and sent all of the other students on their way.  
  
Kurama walked to the door and glanced back suspiciously, but none the less left the room. He met up with Harry and Ron outside and they agreed to wait for Trina. As soon as they had all been a ways away from the door, it slammed shut with a snap...  
  
Morgan le Fay stared at Trina for a moment from where she stood, examining the girl. 'She has grown in these past few years... which will make it much better. FAR more enjoyable now that she's matured physically, though it's also better when they're immature and innocent...' Disgusting pictures flashed through her mind, and she smiled pervertedly. 'Ah, the good ol' days...'  
  
Trina squirmed on the inside, though she showed no emotion on the outside... Her old teacher had more control over her than she'd first thought. It seemed that 8 years away from the... monster... had not been enough to banish the impulses that had been implanted in her from her childhood...  
  
past   
  
"Slut, I said sit!"  
  
SLAP!!  
  
Trina, 8 years old, fell to the cold dungeon floor with a sickening thud, a bright red mark marring her pale cheek. Tears stained her eyes and she called out childishly, "Meanie! Leave me alone!"  
  
CRACK!!  
  
Little Trina screamed as the whip sliced across her back, creating a pussy red mark that burned like many tiny electric sparks. Because of the enchantment placed upon the black whip, any wounds it caused created twice the pain and healed instantly without a trace to prove abusement...  
  
CRACK!!  
  
Trina bit her lip as the whip streaked across her spine again and tore through the delicate flesh there, straight to the bone. Her tattered and slightly bloody white nightgown did little to protect her as she curled into a protective ball.  
  
"You will obey me you little whore, or you will regret it with a more painful punishment than this," the cold voice said, resonating through the room like a death sentence.  
  
"I will never obey you, hag!" Trina yelled at her in a child's voice, innocence evident in the tone and in the young brave expression that was so easily broken...  
  
"Hag?"  
  
CRACK!! SMACK!! WACK!! SNAP!! SLAP!!  
  
Trina fell to the ground, three new whiplashes randomly across her back and two new red marks on her pretty cheeks. Her eyes teared and the salty, bloody, droplets trailed down her frail cheeks in a cataract of crimson. Though the leather clad and whip armed woman stood before her forebodingly, little Trina did not make a noise... in fear of the terrible pain that only the woman could give her...  
  
present   
  
Trina's heart almost stopped as her teacher stood before her like an ominous shadow that refused to be ignored.  
  
Morgan le Fay smirked with lust-filled eyes and pointed her wand at the door, slamming it shut and locking it with a snap.  
  
The snap of the door seemed like Trina's sentence to an eternity in hell, and Trinity could do nothing to help her... Morgan le Fay the cause. She wasn't 'the magical' for no reason, she had powers... deadly powers... that prevented anyone from coming to the young girl's aid, even if the 'aid' wasn't specified... therefore Morgan didn't know Trinity was there, because her magic only prevented, it didn't inform...  
  
Morgan le Fay stopped before Trina and reached out to the 16-year old girl's cloak. She undid the clip that held it together, and it fell to the ground, leaving only her Gryffindor uniform... Morgan lowered her head and placed her mouth by Trina's ear dangerously, making tremors go down Trina's spine in cold fear.  
  
Trina trembled at the closeness of her teacher... or rather, torturer. She felt Morgan le Fay's hot breath in her ear as the abomination spoke chilling words.  
  
"You and I will finish this at another time, Trina." Morgan le Fay smirked when she felt the girl shiver... though her face remained stoic. She pulled back from the girl and looked into those stoic blue eyes that had long since forgotten that twinkle she had reclaimed a few years ago, when the abuse had been forced to stop. "Good," Morgan said with satisfaction and grabbed the girl's chin with a long nailed hand.  
  
Trina waited for what she knew was to come, and didn't have to wait long. Though it had happened to her many times before, nothing could have prepared her for it. Her old torturer kissed her hard on the mouth with no mercy, her nails gripping Trina's chin roughly. Trina closed her eyes to prevent the tears from coming as the terrible woman took over her lips. Suddenly, she could feel the tongue trail slowly and sensually across her lower lip...  
  
When Trina refused to open her mouth, Morgan forced her way in. She tasted every inch of the innocent girl's mouth in a bruising kiss. She pressed her knee against the girl's sensitive spot between the legs, and was awarded with the reaction she'd trained her little toy to give. Morgan smiled sickly through the kiss and forced Trina up against a wall.  
  
Trina felt herself being pushed against a wall, and wanted to cry out in mental pain. Morgan had complete control, Trina could already feel her body's trained reactions to the rough ministrations, and she could do positively nothing about it. She felt unwanted pleasure when her torturer grinded her knee between her legs. Though she was unwilling, her body couldn't help but do as it was taught...  
  
Morgan smirked coldly against Trina's lips when the girl suddenly collapsed in defeat, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Morgan pulled from the kiss to get a better look, and smiled cruelly when she saw the same broken look that she had seen eight years past. She leaned forward and whispered to Trina, "You are mine, little Trina, and there is nothing you can do about it. You will come to me in my dorms at midnight tonight, and you will do as you are told when you arrive. Understood?" She smiled maliciously when the young girl nodded weakly beneath her with tear stained eyes. "Good, my little toy..." she whispered the last part into her ear and smirked triumphantly when Trina openly shuddered. "Go to your friends and speak of this to no one," she commanded and Trina obeyed without question.  
  
Trina numbly followed the orders she was given and slipped on her cloak. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Blood stained the back of her hands and mused brokenly to herself, 'It seems that witch can still make me cry tears of blood. So, nothing has changed in these years. I had managed to get away during school because of the training program that demanded no interference, though it wasn't much better than that bitch's 'training' sessions. I wonder what the headmaster would think if she knew that not only was the bitch teaching me to handle torture like she was supposed to... she was...' Trina's thoughts stopped there with a crash when she spotted her friends.  
  
Kurama was the first to sight her. "Trina!" he called out softly with a small smile.  
  
Trina banished all the memories that had been released by her 'teacher' into the far recesses of her mind where they had always lain dormant. "Hi," she said, faking cheerfulness.  
  
"What did Professor Fay want from you?" Harry asked.  
  
"She just wanted to talk to me about past lessons, that's all. So, where are we going now?" she asked, leaving no room for questioning.  
  
Kurama eyed Trina with suspicion. He'd seen enough fake cheer to know what it was with his eyes blindfolded. He was concerned for Trina, cause her eyes seemed to have lost their twinkle...  
  
Harry automatically said, "We have Charms next."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged knowing glances and started walking in the Charms class's direction. Kurama and Trina stayed behind for a time and watched them go.  
  
"Trina?" Kurama asked softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What did Morgan le Fay really do in there?" Kurama asked and stared down at Trina.  
  
"She did what I just told you."  
  
"No. What did she REALLY do... to you..."  
  
Trina went rigid when Kurama said the last part with sadness, and she turned to look at him. "She did nothing," Trina said, her voice cracking a little.  
  
"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself, that?" Kurama asked softly, compassion in his emerald eyes.  
  
Trina turned to look up at him and couldn't help but let him see a fraction of her pain.  
  
Kurama's heart skipped a beat when he saw the sadness in those tortured blue eyes... He wanted to comfort her, to tell her everything was okay, but he knew that everything WASN'T. His heart constricted when he saw her begin to cry, and he moved to wipe the tears away when suddenly her tears turned... crimson... blood... she was crying blood... Kurama's eyes widened and he cupped the side of her face with a hand.  
  
"Trina? What's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me..."  
  
But Trina only turned away and wiped her tears away without a trace in a practiced motion. "You can't... you can't help me... right now..." she said quietly and hurried after Harry and Ron with fake cheer.  
  
Kurama watched her go and deciphered the meaning of her words... she had said he couldn't help her... right then. That didn't mean that he couldn't help her at another time... Kurama allowed himself a small smile and jogged to catch up with the others.  
  
"What do you think we're gonna do in Charms today?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope it's something fun," ever since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had started the DA, he'd loved Charms, because it was the only subject that they had done anything useful in at the time...  
  
Ron and Harry trotted cheerfully to Charms while an ominous cloud hung over both Trina and Kurama.  
  
Soon enough, they arrived at Charms, and all found seats. Kurama sat beside Trina with Harry on his right and Ron on HIS right.  
  
Trina glanced to her right and saw Kurama staring at her out of the corner of his eye. She turned away from him and put her mask on. She had gotten quite good at that...  
  
Kurama was disappointed when Trina didn't so much as talk to him, but his attention was soon stolen away to a short little man that had appeared at the front of the class. To Kurama's amusement, the little man had to stand on many stacked books.  
  
Trina stared at Professor Flitwick and waited for him to start. She didn't have to wait long, and soon everyone was paying attention when he began to speak.  
  
"Well, since it's the first day back from the Summer holidays I decided to let you all have some fun and play around with the spells that you've learned. If you'd like to learn anything new, or have questions, I will be here to help. Well, don't just stare at me, have some fun!" Professor Flitwick smiled to the class and hopped down from his 'desk'.  
  
Trina's shoulders slumped when she didn't have anything new to learn to keep her mind from memories, and buried herself in a book called 'Ancient Spells and Incantations'.  
  
Kurama sighed and listened to Harry and Ron's conversation while they had fun zooming cushions around the cluttered room with the Accio charm. He smiled in amusement when Harry's cushion went crashing into a wall because of a collision. He began to float around in his mind and reflected on the last few days... He'd never thought, two months ago, that he'd be in a famous school for witches and wizards by the beginning of the new school year. If anyone had told him so, he would have just shook him or her off with a calm smile.  
  
A sigh escaped Kurama's lips, and he wondered what he was going to do about Voldemort... from what he'd been able to find out, Harry had been the only person to survive the Avada Kadavera curse, escaping with only a scar. The red head contemplated the strange string of events that had occurred throughout the past, and wondered why Koenma hadn't sent someone sooner. Kurama mentally rolled his eyes at the toddler and couldn't help but think that the prince of Spirit World was 'incapable' at times... Kurama could have snorted in amusement, but that just wasn't him. He settled for a tiny and a mysterious smile with hidden amusement.  
  
Kurama turned his eyes to Trina, wondering how in the world he'd suddenly become bi. He sighed softly again to himself and shot a glance at Harry. Unconsciously, he raised an eyebrow when he saw the raven haired boy and Ron going at it, their cushions flying all over the room in a war of strength.  
  
Trina glanced up from her book, and miraculously dodged a set of flying cushions before they rammed into her. Since she'd dodged away without being prepared for it, she rammed straight into another body. She grunted as they collided to the ground from the force and speed of her momentum.  
  
Kurama was suddenly thrown from his thoughts when an unknown body crashed into him, and was shocked, to say the least, when he found Trina and himself in a very... compromising... position... 


	8. Chapter Eight

Kurama and the Mysterious Wizard  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Trina blushed a bright red when she found herself laying on top of Kurama, and quickly jumped off him. She could have sworn, just then, that her face had gone from red to scarlet in an instant when she noticed the amused expression on Kurama's face.  
  
A smile twisted on Kurama's lips, and he gracefully stood, eyeing Trina. He held back laughter when he saw how red she was, and hoped he wasn't turning the same shade...  
  
Trina's blush increased, if at all possible, when Kurama didn't seemed fazed in the least. She would have glared at him, but he was a friend, and she KNEW he wasn't purposefully teasing her. She sat back down in her chair and tried to ignore the amused red head that followed suit. Trina would have tried to apologize, but she knew it wouldn't help her situation any further. Lucky for her, no one in the class had noticed...  
  
Charms flew by without any more important occurrences, and soon the gang found themselves wandering around in the halls once again. Kurama was the one to break the silence with a suggestion.  
  
"Why don't we go back to the Room of Requirement and hope Hermione turns up?"  
  
The others looked at him, then exchanged glances.  
  
"I vote for that course of action," Trina said, her eyes closed.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at eachother, but Harry was the one to speak, "I guess we'll go look for Hermione, and if we don't find her soon, we'll meet you there?"  
  
Kurama nodded his head and the two pairs broke off from eachother at an intersection.  
  
It's just you and Kurama now Trinity said, her voice mocking as she dragged out 'Kurama' sensually.  
  
Ah shut up Trinity, since when did you come out of Morgan le Fay's control?   
  
... Did she hurt you? I didn't know anything had happened... WHAT happened Trina?!! Trinity asked forcefully.  
  
Trina didn't answer, and Trinity began to worry.  
  
What HAPPENED Trina!! Trinity yelled harshly.  
  
Nothing... Trina weakly answered.  
  
FUCK THAT!! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE I FORCEFULLY READ YOUR MIND!!!   
  
Trina panicked... Trinity had NEVER spoken like that to her before. Instead of answering, she showed Trinity what happened through her mind's eye.  
  
Trinity was silent, but soon enough she gritted out angrily That little bitch... when I get my fuckin' hands on her... I'll tear out her bowels and make her EAT THEM!!   
  
Trinity HAD been getting protective lately, BUT THIS WAS REDICULOUS!! Trinity! You know as well as I do that Morgan le Fay's special power prevents ANYONE from intervening, helping, or KNOWING the whole thing... So stop it. I don't like it when you yell. I've been commanded to go to her tonight, there is nothing either of us can do, I must do as ordered. If you find ANY way possible to counteract her, let me know... please...   
  
Trina's weak voice shut Trinity up, and the presence realized how stupid she was. I'm sorry, Trina... I over reacted... you shouldn't have had to hear all that...   
  
Trina was shocked speechless, to put it lightly, when Trinity apologized.  
  
And I HAVE found a way to help, but I need a willing... vessel...   
  
Vessel? What are you talking about?   
  
Trina, I am an ancient warrior who possesses the bodies of people LIKE a spirit, yet I'm NOT one. It's complicated... I'm more like... an immortal entity that does as I so wish... Trinity said, having trouble explaining the concept.  
  
Trina remained silent, waiting for Trinity to continue. The 'presence' had NEVER before discussed such things, and Trina had been kept in the dark until then. When Trinity didn't continue, Trina's curiosity got the better of her. So how would you 'possess' them?   
  
Well, once I found a suitable candidate, I would ask their subconscious mind if I could 'borrow' the body for a short time. If I were able to take complete control of the body, I might be able to negate the effects of that bitch's magic with my own.   
  
But... you wouldn't BE there... even IF you couldn't help...   
  
... You'd rather have me there, even if I COULDN'T help, rather than be... alone? Trinity asked curiously.  
  
YES!! Don't abandon me!! Trina was close to tears from her inner turmoil.  
  
Then I won't leave. It's that simple. Besides, I haven't had the change to exercise all of my... abilities... on that bitch yet... because I wasn't with you when you were younger... she said the last part so softly that Trina brushed it off.  
  
Yes, I know. You showed up AFTER the damage was done... Sadness was evident in Trina's voice.  
  
I know... but your 'insanity', as a crude way to put it, was what drew me to accompany you in the first place...   
  
Why DID you help me ANYWAY? Trina asked, curious.  
  
I helped because... you reminded me of myself in more than one way... besides, I was curious to see if I would be able to help your mental state balance out. Look at all that my help's done for you, not including how stable you are now, mentally AND physically. All of your 'teachers' thought it was THEIR doing that got you to your level, but 'I' was the one who TRULY did all the work of training and teaching you. And now, I have someone to pass my skills on to at last...   
  
Since WHEN have I been your pupil? Trina asked incredulously.  
  
Since the day you excepted me into your body, mind, heart, and soul. That was a year after what that bitch had been forced to stop 'playing' with you because of how conspicuous it would be. You'd been, to put it mildly, insane in a unique way, though it wasn't noticeable to an onlooker.   
  
What exactly was my mind LIKE anyway, when you found me, I mean...   
  
That is a horror flick I will not yet unveil... besides, Kurama's calling you.   
  
With that said, Trinity cut the connection and left Trina to stumble over why she'd been so spaced out.  
  
"What did you ask again?" Trina asked, sweatdropping.  
  
Kurama couldn't help but smile, amused. "I asked what you wanted to learn while Ron and Harry are gone; we can team up on eachother, practicing spells, if you want."  
  
Trina smiled, "I'd like to practice normal hexes and such. One can't resist embarrassing Malfoy."  
  
Kurama smirked, startling Trina, and replied evenly, "I believe I would have to agree with you on that. The stunt you pulled in Potions was very... unique..." Kurama let a mysterious smile grace his lips, and started to walk back and forth to activate the room.  
  
Once they got inside, chaos began. The room, strangely enough, was FULL of monsters!!  
  
Trina quickly jumped out of the way of a claw that had tried to rip her in half. "Jesus Christ!!!" she exclaimed, eyes wide as she dodged a... a... VAMPIRE?? "WHAT THE HELL?!!" she screamed as the 'thing' wrapped its arms around her from behind. She panicked when it leaned down to bite her neck...  
  
Kurama had his hands full. Sure, he'd been thinking of a training room, but not of THIS magnitude!! He had a hard time keeping on his feet just DODGING the monsters that attacked him. He'd been about to pull a seed from his hair on reflex, but Trina's scream caught his attention. His eyes widened when he spotted her in the... arms of a vampire?!! He tried to jump towards her, but a river of beasts came at him, blocking him.  
  
Trina was panicking, she hadn't been prepared for this! She didn't know she had to be on guard! If she had, SHE WOULDN'T /BE/ IN THIS GODDAMN MESS!! The vampire was just about to bury its fangs into her neck, when her training kicked in...  
  
The redhead had his hands full, and his patience was being greatly strained. His eyebrow twitched as he destroyed ANOTHER 'monster' with his wand. Annoyance began to streak into his expression bit by bit, and he was starting to get pissed. THEY JUST /DIDN'T/ END!! 'When I get out of here,' Kurama thought to himself, annoyed, 'I'm going to KILL the one who created this damn room.' The last part resonated coldly through his thoughts, and he became calm and calculating as he continued to kill. His attention was torn away from his battle when an explosion issued from Trina's direction.  
  
Oh yeah, She was pissed. Trina's eyes glowed a calm and cold ice blue, nearly white, calculating the shredded remains of the vampire like he was the most despicable creature she'd ever seen. Her mind became blank, as she switched into the person she did her job as...  
  
Kurama's eyes flashed over to the clearing dust, and he was shocked at the sight he beheld. From his vantage point, he could see everything. Trina's eyes had become the coldest ice blue, as well as her expression. She looked down upon what he could see was a mangled body as if it was the most disgusting creature she'd ever laid eyes upon. His breath caught in his throat when her eyes met his and he froze in place. The monsters came at him, but he didn't notice, so did this strange goddess capture his attention...  
  
Trina's eyes narrowed as her mind coldly and calmly calculated the situation Kurama was in. From what she could tell, Kurama was in a trance, like everyone else went into if they looked into her eyes when she was in 'killer mode'. She quickly tore her eyes away from his when monsters came up behind him to attack. The icy goddess of death dashed faster than the eye could see, heading in the direction of Kurama's assailants.  
  
Kurama snapped out of his 'reverie' and was surprised to find himself surrounded by monsters not two feet away from his body. His eyes widened in shock and he reacted purely on impulse. He quickly tore a rose seed from his hair and changed it into a rose whip in an instant. He calmly regarded the monsters for a split second and then raised his whip.  
  
Trina was halfway to Kurama when he moved... faster than a human, transforming a rose into a whip! Her icy eyes widened so slightly you wouldn't have noticed, and she stopped running toward him just in time to avoid being cut into a million pieces by the redhead's thorn covered whip.  
  
All of the attack had happened in an instant, and to an onlooker's eyes, they would have seen monsters one second, and none the next.  
  
Kurama turned to look for Trina and spotted her looking at him strangely. His breath caught in his throat in a panic, and he tried to look for some way out of the situation. He found none, so he decided to confront her, which was all he could do.  
  
Trina regarded Kurama with a strange respect in her gaze, and her icy expression warmed slightly when her mouth quirked almost unnoticeably.  
  
The redhead was surprised to find Trina, with her ice blue eyes, looking at him in respect. He blinked in surprise, not having expected such a reaction. His lips turned up a little and he relaxed considerably.  
  
"I had thought you were a demon, but I did not expect to find out you were a youko," Trina said calmly as she slipped her wand into her sleeve.  
  
Kurama tensed again, and watched her warily.  
  
Trina smiled, though her eyes remained a cold ice blue, and said calmly, "Do not worry, Kurama, I have no intention what so ever to elaborate on your existance in the slightest. I have a few secrets myself, you see, which will be revealed to you in time. For now, I suggest we go back to studying, and may we train another time."  
  
To Kurama's surprise, the roomed changed from its once white and endless space into a library just in time for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come through the door. He turned his eyes back to Trina, and noticed that her eyes had gone back to their usual baby blue shade.  
  
Trina only smiled at Kurama mysteriously and turned to walk into the vast rows of books.  
  
"Ah man," Ron exclaimed, "we'd been hopin' Trina would teach us some Dark Arts."  
  
"What do you mean 'we'?" Hermione said hotly. "I don't recall EVER discussing THAT with you!"  
  
Ron took a few steps away from Hermione and backed off. He smiled weakly at her and ran for the nearest row of shelves.  
  
"Ugh! He really gets on my nerves," Hermione said hotly and stomped off in the opposite direction of the aisle Ron had taken.  
  
Kurama and Harry were left to blink in confusion after her. They turned their eyes to eachother and raised eyebrows simultaneously. Harry cracked a smile when they did and walked up to Kurama.  
  
"Well? What are we going to do today?" Harry smiled happily at Kurama, surprising the redhead.  
  
Kurama's cheeks became stained red lightly, and he coughed to cover it. "Well, I honestly have no clue," he said with a small smile.  
  
Harry leaned in closer, making Kurama's blush deepen slightly, and asked in a whisper, "What do you think Professor Fay wanted with Trina?"  
  
Kurama mentally thanked the dim lighting and answered as calmly as he could, "I don't know, but I plan on finding out. What would YOU like to learn today?" Kurama asked with a small smile.  
  
Harry looked worried, but soon covered it up with a smile. "Well, why don't we learn a few spells that are listed in the Defense Against the Dark Arts books that we have this year?"  
  
"Why not?" With that said, they both took a seat at one of the tables provided and pulled out their books...  
  
Trina stared unseeingly at the book in front of her. The title 'Counteracting Strange Techniques of Control' was burned into her mind as she opened it in a daze. She read quickly through the 'Contents' and found what she'd been looking for, for a long time...  
  
She'd been thinking of a book that could tell her how to counter Morgan le Fay's strange ability, when it had suddenly appeared in the place of the book 'Charms For Morons'. She'd eagerly picked it up and had stared at it for a long time...  
  
A smile cracked on her face when she read the subtitle 'Protection Preventing'. She flipped to the page and read through it:  
  
There are many, many strange abilities out there in the world, but the most strange and confusion one is that which prevents others from helping those the bearer of the gift does not want to be helped. It is a complex gift that has not yet been counteracted, though it is possible for the preventing gift to be prevented itself. A mantra must be repeated continuously in the victim's mind without stop, or the weave of protection against the Preventer will fall apart. After many years of practice, one can learn to continuously repeat the mantra inside their head unconsciously, while they do other activities and sleep. Only a VERY skilled mind can accomplish this, and it STILL has its weaknesses.  
  
Someone who can see it, and consciously chooses to destroy it as well, can easily ruin the weave. This 'quirk' as some people call it is most unfortunate, and no prevention has been discovered. I apologize that this is not yet known, but there is nothing I, or anyone else, can do to find out at the moment.  
  
With that last bit, Trina shut the book with a shaky breath. She had easily memorized the mantra, and it was quite a simple one as well:  
  
"Anahil loa linevo haruva ta," which was roughly translated as 'Protect me from the Preventor of Protection'.  
  
However, Trina KNEW that it would NOT be easy to be able to repeat that mantra over and over again in her mind while she had a life to live. She sighed in depression and felt like crying.  
  
'I suppose it's better than nothing...'  
  
She shakily put the book back on the shelf with a blank expression as she submitted herself to a life of... of... she could not dare to think the word...  
  
"Trina?" a voice called out softly to her.  
  
Trina's back tensed, but she soon recognized the owner of the voice and relaxed slightly.  
  
"Yes Kurama?"  
  
"What are you reading?" Kurama asked, wondering what could have created such a mournful expression in her eyes not moments ago.  
  
"Oh, this? 'Charms for Morons'," she said with a bemused smirk when she realized that the title of the book had changed back.  
  
Kurama raised a perfectly carved eyebrow. "You are certainly not a 'moron', so why did you choose to read it?"  
  
Trina quickly thought up an excuse without letting any emotion betray her through her eyes. She spoke calmly, "I was hoping that I would be able to pick up a spell that I had not seen before. It is quite amazing that one finds incredible spells in the strangest of places..."  
  
Kurama smiled at her at her, trying to lighten her mood. "Trina, may I speak with you... alone?" he asked slightly anxious, though he tried to keep it from his voice.  
  
Trina stared at him with a blank expression before nodding her head and walking away with the book still firmly held within her grasp. She felt uneasy... usually Kurama wasn't anxious, he was a very confident person (which made her attracted to him she was too stubborn to admit).  
  
Kurama followed her silently, wondering how he would ask her about what had happened to her in DADA...  
  
Trina tried to calm her nerves, but the more they walked, the more frayed they became. Unfortunately for her, they reached the end of their little walk too fast for her comfort. She mentally sighed as she turned around and faced Kurama. "What is it you wished to speak to me about?" she asked with a blank expression.  
  
Kurama became suspicious when Trina was unresponsive, so he decided to get straight to the point. "What did Morgan le Fay do to you in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room?"  
  
Blue eyes closed and a sigh escaped Trina's lips. She shadowed her eyes and asked him neutrally, "I don't know what you're talking about." She didn't want to be reminded of that... that...  
  
Bitch? Trinity suggested, Or did you mean-   
  
"You know what I speak of, Trina, and I don't want you to hide anything from me..." Kurama's eyes became filled with sorrow as his voice broke almost unnoticeably, "Please... I just want to help..."  
  
Trina looked up at Kurama, though her eyes remained shadowed, and she asked him with an edge of steal in her voice, "Why do you want to know?" Her eyes became steely as she let the torches light up her face.  
  
Kurama's breath hitched when he saw the cold look, but he KNEW that it only hid pain... Kurama had seen enough cold looks in his lifetime to be able to see through the majority... "I want to help," He said strongly, uncertainty no longer evident in his voice as he took a step toward her. 'I KNOW she will never open up to me unless I force her to. But I MUST know what she's so scared of... and WHAT that teacher DID!' He thought relentlessly to himself.  
  
Trina became uneasy when Kurama took a step towards her, unrelenting. She searched his eyes with her cold ones and found nothing but determination. 'Oh boy... I'm not gonna get outa THIS one...' she thought to herself.  
  
Very unlikely.   
  
Thanks for the comforting support! Trina shot back in annoyance.  
  
You're welcome.   
  
Trina mentally growled to herself and turned back to her conversation with Kurama. "Why would you want to 'help'?" she asked him with a cold frost covering her voice.  
  
Kurama was surprised that she was being so stubborn, and decided that he would force it out of her. Youko, I believe it is time for you to help.   
  
Gladly.   
  
Youko took partial control over Kurama and got to work. "Why will you not tell me what has happened to you?" he asked, his voice calm and cold.  
  
Trina unconsciously took a step back when Kurama's voice became cold. Her eyes sought out his and she took another step back when she saw gold flecks in the emerald green...  
  
Youko smirked slightly in satisfaction when she took another step away from him. He saw her cold expression leak away and slight fear and awe replace it. He took another step toward her and asked her calmly, "If you do not tell me, I have OTHER ways of getting the information I want..."  
  
Trina unconsciously gulped when she saw his eyes glaze over slightly, and recognized the look that was slipping onto his face, bit by bit... She took another step back, fear giving her adrenaline when she saw the lust in his eyes... eyes that were slowly being consumed by gold while they narrowed slightly... Her heart jumped in her throat when she bumped into the wall behind her, and she castigated herself for taking them to the end of a narrow corridor of bookshelves.  
  
Youko's curiosity increased when she seemed to be afraid of him. Then he realized he let lust enter his expression, not used to having to hide it like Kurama always did... Realization hit him, and only THEN did he know what had happened to her...  
  
Trina panicked even more when his expression went from lust, to curiosity, then to a dark fury... She pushed herself against the wall and unconsciously slipped into a submissive position...  
  
Youko slammed his palms against the wall on either side of Trina's head and looked at her face. His eyes narrowed and he reached to pull up her chin, which had been lowed. He gazed into her eyes, but met only an emotionless emptiness in their endless blue depths. His eyes narrowed further, and he wanted to hold her and comfort her, but knew he couldn't until his guess had been confirmed... "Trina... were you beaten and raped?" he asked softly.  
  
Trina snapped out of her emotionless daze and came back to reality when she heard the soft question. Only then did she realize the position they were in, and HOW she was reacting... A sigh escaped her lips when she realized she was cornered, and she nodded her head almost unnoticeably.  
  
Rage burned in both Youko and Kurama, but Kurama broke through to get back in control.  
  
"When?" he asked desperately.  
  
Trina turned her downcast eyes to look at Kurama, and was numbly startled when she noticed that his eyes had gone back to their dark emerald green shade... She registered the question after a few seconds, and then slowly slid down the wall to collapse on the carpet floor.  
  
Kurama saw her slowly slide down the wall and collapse, and did so as well. His eyes became blurry when he saw that Trina was now just a former shell of herself as she reached back to search through her memories...  
  
"It..." Trina started, her voice cracking, "It started... when I was... young..."  
  
Kurama sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as a comforting gesture.  
  
Trina slipped back into the memories of what had happened, and slowly told her story of her childhood...  
  
memory   
  
...When Trina was 4 years old, a young woman suddenly appeared at her home in Canada. At first she'd seemed like a nice woman, and had explained to the 4- year-old's mother, Casandra, that she was the 'Principal' of a school deep in the mountains of British Columbia. She'd asked Casandra if Trina could become a student at her school, free of charge. Casandra had been appalled that the woman would suggest such a thing, and had sent her away immediately...  
  
Trina looked around the corner of the stairs and asked, "Mommy, who was that strange lady?"  
  
Casandra walked around the stairs that were between her and her daughter. She gazed into the innocent blue eyes of her precious child, and swiftly brought her into a strong hug.  
  
Trina, confused, asked innocently, "What's wrong mommy?"  
  
Casandra burried her face in Trina's hair and whispered silently, "No one will EVER take you away... never... I won't let them..." She whispered the last few words brokenly and desperately. "You are my little girl... no one will have you... no one..." she vowed.  
  
Blue eyes blinked innocently in confusion as her mother spoke strange words to herself. She spoke softly to her mother, "Mommy, why do you think someone would take me away? I'm not going anywhere..." she frowned cutely when she heard her mother cry, "I will stay with you forever... Mommy..."  
  
A sad smile appeared on Casandra's face when she heard such innocent words. She pulled away from her daughter and her smile widened when she saw a childish worry painted on her daughter's face. She spoke softly, "Come, I will make you some breakfast, you must be hungry..."  
  
Although Casandra acted like she was not worried, Trina could tell that something troubled her mother. The little girl became increasingly disturbed when her mother acted strangely all day, and continuously coddled her like she might disappear any moment.  
  
Later that night there was a storm, but Trina refused to go to her mother's room. She wanted to be a big girl. She wanted to impress her mommy. And so, she stayed in her room while thunder crashed and lightning flashed outside her bedroom window. Eventually, Trina went back to sleep.  
  
However, when she awoke, she was met with red satin curtains and a large queen sized bed. A confused Trina crawled across the large expanse of downy mattress. She wandered around the room, but soon her feet grew cold on the stone floor, so she was forced to jump back into bed (seeing as the door was locked, therefore she couldn't explore her strange and new surroundings).  
  
After a short while, a shadowy figure pushed the door open, then walked into the room. The door was swiftly but quietly closed behind what Trina guessed was a woman. The shadowy woman soundlessly glided over to Trina's bed, and stopped right at the foot of it. "Your name is Trina Taylor, is it not?" the woman asked. 


End file.
